A Thing of Radiance
by shadowglove
Summary: When Chloe found out about the ugly truth of her past, she went to find her father, Bobby Singer. Now hunting and living with him, Chloe must keep her meteor abilities hidden from other hunters or they might try to hunt her...and then Sam and Dean arrive
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

For **freeverse329**.

Written for my LiveJournal Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day # 11: Radiant Boys

* * *

When she had arrived on Bobby's doorstep she hadn't had to even open her mouth.

He'd taken one look at her and gone horribly pale and called her by his wife's name.

He'd subjected her to holy water and every other ritual under the sun to make sure that she wasn't possessed or a shapeshifter or something, and then she was let into the house, making a snarky remark about how 'homey' it was, before collapsing onto the sofa, almost landing on a couple of haphazardly thrown books. She kinda felt bad for the man. She'd had some months to get used to the idea that her whole life had been a _lie_, that her mother was just some insane woman who'd stolen her from her _real_ mother before her _real_ mother had apparently gone insane and tried to kill her _real_ father, who had been forced to kill her out of self defense--thinking she'd killed baby Chloe and stuffed the body somewhere. So, maybe Moira had done Chloe a favor by kidnapping the months old child and going back to her ex lover, claiming the child theirs and giving her a good childhood with Gabe as her dad. Bobby hadn't had the months to readjust, so he'd just looked at her, eyes wide and suspiciously moist as she told him everything.

About how after her father had gotten sick with leukemia she'd started to suspect something, and then later tests proved that _no_, she wasn't his daughter. The sixteen year old had started a huge investigation that she admitted was kinda illegal due to all the hacking she'd done, but in the end the truth had come out. She'd never told Gabe, couldn't find it in her heart to let him know that he wasn't her biological father...but then Gabe had died, and Chloe was sixteen, and she wanted to meet Bobby.

She'd investigated the man to no end, knowing more about him and his life than his closest friends probably did.

He had a record with the police.

Grave desecrations...morbid things like that..which made her believe that either her father was one _sick_ _fuck_...or her attraction to the paranormal/supernatural was _genetic_.

She was glad to find out that it was the latter.

Now she was seventeen, and while Bobby had first tried to keep her out of the 'family business' as she liked to put it, she'd just pulled out the Wall of Weird and told him to get used to it.

And then, when the house was attacked by a swarm of goblins...yeah, _goblins_...and she was killed...and her meteor power manifested...well...things were _awkward_ between father and daughter as _once again_ he tested her to make sure she was _her_ and not something wearing her skin. When that was finished, and Bobby was forced to admit that staying at home wasn't safe either, he started her training, taking her out to hunts with him, and showing her how to handle weapons...and how to _fight_. That was the fun part.

_Sure_, hiding Bobby's trucker hats and watching him search for them all over the place growling to himself wondering when he became so _careless as to forget where he'd left them _was more fun, but learning to fight and use weapons was a close second.

Interestingly enough, Bobby had other hunter friends, but he obviously didn't think much about them or their loyalty to him, since he told Chloe not to ever let them ever know she was different.

Especially someone called John Winchester.

Apparently most hunters were bigoted and anything that wasn't completely human was evil in their eyes, and Bobby was worried that when they found out about Chloe that they would want to hunt _her_.

That created the blonde's distrust and dislike of hunters in general who weren't her father.

Or, err, _Bobby_.

Father.

Bobby.

Father.

Bobby.

It was so confusing.

A part of her felt guilty for never calling Bobby 'dad' to his face though she knew he longed to hear it from her, and yet another part felt she would die of guilt if she _did_. Wouldn't it be betraying Gabe?

"Whoever you are, shut the _hell_ up." Chloe groaned, dragging herself out of her bedroom, down the stairs, and towards the front door. She opened it, still rubbing at her sleepy eyes, to come face to face with two of the most handsome men she'd ever seen in her life. And she was still half asleep, in nothing but a t-shirt that skimmed her thighs, and with her hair a mess.

Any other girl would have been mortified.

Chloe just glared at them. "We don't want whatever it is you're selling."

And with that she closed the door in their faces and turned around, wondering if she went to bed right away, if she'd continue that lovely dream about her, Angelus and Spike from her favorite television series.

She was at the base of the stairs when the knocking started again.

The blonde growled, now fully awake and realizing that she _wasn't_ going to go back to sleep and _wasn't_ going to get back into that lovely, somewhat naughty dream.

That made her day dark.

Grabbing one of Bobby's discarded shotguns on her way back to the door, Chloe checked that it was loaded and the safety off before opening the door and aiming it at them. "Look, I know we're in a recession and all, but you just woke me up from the best dream I have had in the longest time and if you don't get the hell _off_ my porch and into your..." Her eyes widened when she noticed the Impala parked behind them. "Wow. What a _beauty_." Pushing passed them, shouldering the shotgun quite comfortably, Chloe skipped down the steps and walked towards the car. "I'm in love."

"I'm..._confused_." One of the men asked, peeking his head inside and looking around. "_Bobby? _You in there?_"_

The other followed her down the steps. "Uhm, who exactly _are_ you?"

"Leather interior...classic design...perfect body." Chloe ignored him, trailing her finger over the paintwork in near awe. "This is a thing of _beauty_."

"She knows her cars." The one who'd been peeking his head inside grinned as he turned towards them. "My baby's _fine_."

Chloe's gaze went to the open journal on the front passenger's seat, seeing the Anasazi symbols.

Her smile vanished.

She straightened up, going on the defensive immediately.

"You're hunters."

"And _you_ are?" The gigantic one looming over her asked once more.

"And where's _Bobby_?" The one behind him wanted to know, a little suspicious and yet seemingly not wanting to think evil of someone who'd appreciated the beauty of his 'baby'.

"Chloe! What the _hell_ are you doing outside half naked?!?" A scandalized voice called from the doorway. "And you two _idgits_! Look away!"

On cue the two looked in opposite directions while she turned to look at the speaker. "Bobby _please_. Half naked? I'm decent."

"Get your butt here and put on some pants!" Bobby ordered, glaring with fatherly disapproval at her.

"Who exactly _is_ this?" The humanoid mountain wanted to know.

"Robbing the cradle much?" The shorter one with the smile of _sex_ chuckled. "Bobby you _dog_."

Chloe rolled her eyes at Bobby as she stalked to meet him, shoving the shotgun _hard_ into his chest on her way inside. "I'm not some _kid_, Bobby. You gotta stop treating me like this whenever someone else is around." She glared at him. "It's demoralizing."

Bobby frowned at her, looking mighty uncomfortable, as he always did, whenever she was upset with him. "In my days ladies would never...."

"Bobby, I'm not _lady_, you of _all_ people should know that." Chloe exclaimed. _Anyone_ who lived with Chloe would know that she was more _tomboyish_ or just didn't _care_. She wasn't a lady, and to be truthful, she really didn't _want_ to be a lady.

She wanted to be a kickass hunter.

The shorter stranger choked on his saliva.

The taller one looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

Bobby sighed, running his hand over his trucker hat.

Obviously he'd found one of the places she'd stashed them in. "Chloe. I---I don't want ta argue with you, and I know you grew up in a more _liberal_ environment than I might give you, but..."

The blonde, seeing the conflicts on his face, sighed, feeling kinda bad. Bobby was a real victim in this case, and he was trying to hardest to be a father and yet someone she could talk to like she would a friend and she knew he was _trying_. He was trying so _hard_.

"I know, Robert." She sighed, leaning forwards and placing a kiss on his bearded cheek. "I'm sorry."

He cleared his throat and wouldn't look at her, obviously not used to such displays of affection, but the skin under the beard was slightly pink and one could just _see_ the change in his demeanor right away.

Chloe smiled tenderly at the awkward man who was her father.

"Will someone explain to me since _when_ Bobby became a pimp?" The shorter guy asked, mouth open.

The taller one _still_ looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Okay Pervinator." Chloe turned on them, eyeing the shorter one. "You mind telling me _why_ I shouldn't fill you with buckshots for making those kind of remarks? This is my _father_ we're talking about here. You should be _tied and quartered_."

He looked like he wasn't sure _what_ that was...but knew it would be painful.

The taller one gasped. "You're _Bobby's_ daughter?"

"Yeah." She raised a challenging eyebrow. "Who are _you_."

"I'm Sam Winchester." Gigantor said, before motioning to Pervinator. "This is my brother Dean."

Winchester.

Chloe felt all her bravado fly out of the window.

"_John's_ boys?"

Pervinator stepped forwards. "You know our father?"

Oh _shit_.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Written for my Paranormal150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day # 11: Radiant Boys.

* * *

Chloe had been more subdued than she'd been since..._ever_...as the sons of the man Bobby had warned her against spoke to her father in the living room. She tried ignoring them as best as possible, watching the television she'd made Bobby when she'd moved in, but she could hear snippets of the boys conversation. Apparently Gigantor had been studying in Stanford, pre-law or something like that, when Pervinator had broke into the apartment he shared with his best friend and roommate, saying that their father, the Bigot, was missing. Gigantor hadn't really seemed all that worried at first, but Pervinator had convinced him that Bigot was in trouble and needed them to find and rescue him. So Gigantor had gone with Pervinator to find Bigot, had found a Lady in White instead, put down her ghost, and by the time they returned to Gigantor's apartment it was on fire and his roommate was dead and there'd been someone standing in the fire watching them with a smirk.

Apparently something similar had happened to their mother years ago, and that was why Gigantor had left Stanford to avenge his best friend's murder and to find the thing that had killed them both. And also, they were still trying to find Bigot. They'd found his journal, but that was about it.

So they'd come to Bobby to see if _he_ knew anything about Bigot or could help them find him.

Of course, they had no idea that Bigot was the _last_ person Bobby wanted to see.

Bobby had pulled back even further from the hunter world after Chloe's mutation had become active, and if it wasn't the fact that he didn't seem to really mind it she would have felt a little guilty.

"I talked to him two days ago. He was asking me about demons." Bobby spoke.

Chloe looked back at them, more obviously this time.

And it happened _again_.

Ever since they'd stepped into her house hours ago, there'd been something that bothered Chloe about the brothers...and it wasn't the knowledge of whom their father was.

Ever so often there was this slight _shimmer_ around them, it'd caught her eye time and time again, and now it was getting brighter, more distinguishable.

Chloe realized that the more relaxed, unfocused she looked at it, the more it slowly began to come into focus...

Her eyes widened a she finally made out what the shimmer was.

"About that Lady in White you all put down in Jericho." Chloe seemed to be looking at nothing as the men turned to look at her. "You said it was the ghosts of her children who ended up taking her to the other side, right?"

Gigantor nodded.

"Did she have a _son_?" Chloe asked, trying to keep her eyes unfocused as more and more the image grew sharper.

"Yeah." Pervinator. "Yeah, a boy and a girl."

"Oh." She gulped down the urge to give a little squeak and forced herself to remain calm, standing up and walking away up the stairs, knowing the men watched her in confusion before shrugging and returning to their conversation.

The blonde felt slightly sick as she went to the attic, but she pushed back the feeling and reminded herself that she was just being bigoted as well. Other people would feel this way around her if they found out, Gigantor and Pervinator would, and she---she couldn't do the same thing to it--_him_.

Finding the ball she'd been looking for, Chloe grabbed the tennis ball and headed back down slowly, noticing the slight shimmy between Sam and Dean.

Going to the back of the sofa, she sat down on the ground using it as a back rest, and began to bounce the ball against the opposite wall, catching the ball as it bounced towards her and continuing this, ignoring the looks of curiosity this was getting her from the table. She noticed the bored stance change, and then it was shimmering towards her, and she wondered why no one else had noticed this. Maybe...maybe it was just a freak thing. That they were more sensitive to each other's presence.

She winced at the thought.

But the since turned into a smirk as the shimmer went to the wall and seemed to sit down, before _catching the ball_.

The ball seemed to hover in the air before being bounced back to her.

Chloe giggled, all fear gone, as she bounced the ball back, and it was caught, held in the air, and bounced back.

Chairs fell from the rapidness that the men pushed away from the table, and the sound of a gun cocking was the only warning she had.

The blonde caught the ball as it was thrown to her and turned, throwing it with all of her might towards the one with the gun...the small yellowish green ball slamming hard into his face.

"Goddamnit!" Dean Winchester cursed, dropping the shotgun and holding his bleeding nose. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you?"

"Who told you to _bring_ a ghost into my house and then want to dispatch it?" She stood on her feet, angry, ignoring her father's incredulous looks, glaring at the older Winchester brother. "He's in _my home _now and I'm giving him sanctuary so if you try to hurt him again_ I'll hurt you!_"

Bobby looked a mixture of horrified at what she was saying, and slight happiness at the fact that she'd called this her _home_.

"Wait, what do you man _we_ brought it with us?" Sam asked, frowning, looking from his brother to her and back.

"That boy ghost? He's here. He's been with you since apparently his mother and sister went to the other side, but for some reason he couldn't or didn't." Chloe flinched slightly when she felt the cold presence behind her, and then she felt something hold onto the hem of her shorts.

He was _hiding behind _her.

Bobby was frowning at her, mentally telling her to shut up and stop bringing attention on herself.

She, of course, ignored that look. "If he hasn't hurt you all during the time he's been with you, it's obvious that isn't his plan. He's just scared and lonely now that he doesn't even have his little sister for company and he left with you so he wouldn't be alone in that house...but you two were obviously boring."

A moment's amusement passed over Sam's expression at those last words, but then he cleared his throat and looked away, trying to erase the amusement.

"I don't think you _get_ this, _precious_." Dean sneered, head back to try and hold off the bleeding. "We _kill_ ghosts. We don't babysit them and listen to their woes."

"_You_ do. I don't. And this is _my_ house." She countered, before turning to Bobby. "Can I keep him?"

Bobby's eyes widened. "_What_?"

"_Please_?" Chloe begged, giving him the Super!Kicked!Puppy look that Clark had once told her was impossible to say no to. "I'll take care of him and play with him so that he doesn't get bored, and I'll make sure he doesn't do anything mischievous."

"You _do_ realize that it's the spirit of a dead child, right? It's not a _puppy_." Dean, head still tilted back, fingers still pinching his nose to stop the blood flow, sounded incredulous, and a little confused.

"Good. I'm allergic to dogs." She snarked, before returning the Super!Kicked!Puppy look back to Bobby. "C'mon Robert. Since _when_ have I ever asked you anything?"

Bobby got that look that she was learning so well.

He was fighting not to give into her.

He hadn't won a battle _yet_.

"I won't hide your trucker hats...for a whole _month_." She bargained.

"_You're_ the one hiding them?" Bobby gasped.

"I'm helping you hone your eye for detail in investigations!" Chloe exclaimed in the best innocent tone she could muster.

By now Sam was softly chuckling to himself and even _Dean_ had lowered his head, and was watching with reluctant amusement.

A soft childish giggle could be heard.

Chloe smiled a megawatt smile. "Isn't he _adorable_?"

Bobby was looking weaker and weaker. "Chloe...I..."

"Yes! Thank you Robert!" She exclaimed, knowing how this would end and deciding to save them all a couple of minutes. The blonde rushed to him, hugged him tightly and pressed a kiss to his stubbly cheek before turning to the ghost, who was less shimmery now and more easily visible, at least to her. "Come on, I'm going to show you your room."

She ignored the men as she motioned with her head towards the stairs and the ghost of the small boy glided after her, hurrying upstairs as well, smile on his translucent face and excitement in his features.

She spent the rest of the morning showing the ghost around the small room connected to the one she was staying in, showing him the rest of the house (except for the panic room since ghosts weren't allowed in there) and by midday, as she cooked lunch for the men and watched in amusement as he bounced the ball against the wall like she'd done, Chloe had decided she was in love. Why were people so scared of ghosts? They were _fun!_

And hers was incredibly _adorable_.

"I think you broke my nose." Dean complained as he found his way into the kitchen, looking a little uneasily at the ball as it bounced, and the more visible outline of the tiny boy.

Chloe looked up at him and reached forwards, squeezing the bridge of his nose harshly.

"Fuckdammit!" Dean hissed in pain, slapping her hand away before bringing his hands protective to his nose. "What are your _issues_?"

"I could write you a _list_." She replied before going back to stirring the pot. "And your nose isn't broken, just bruised. Otherwise you'd have been screaming as if you were in _childbirth_ with what I just did."

He looked at her oddly. "You're somewhat scary, do you know that?"

She smiled up at him for the first time since they'd met. "Thanks for noticing."

Dean continued to watch her in intrigue before chuckling and smiling, shaking his head, finally deeming it safe to remove his hands from their protective stance over his nose.

He had a wonderful smile.

Chloe cleared her throat and looked down at what she was cooking. "You're dad's a dick, you know, if he knows you're trying to find him and yet he won't even answer your phone."

Dean went stiff, tense, before sighing and leaning with his hip against the stove. "Don't tell Sammy I told this to you. But_ yeah_. That's dickery. I mean, I _understand_ he must be doing something important, but picking up the phone _once_ would be appreciated."

The blonde sent him a curious look up through her eyelashes. "So you're the good son and Sam's the prodigal."

For a moment Dean looked confused, and then he nodded. "Something like that." He then smirked flirtatiously. "Though I wouldn't exactly say I'm _good_."

He was...flirting...with her.

Chloe blinked in surprise.

She was exactly used to this sort of thing.

How exactly did one react to this situation?

"Pity." She replied almost on instinct, gaze going downwards curiously before raising back to his _blushing_ (?) face. "I was hoping you _were_."

His mouth fell open in wordless shock.

A voice cleared in the doorway, and Chloe turned to see Sam there, looking uncomfortable and uneasy.

The ball continued to bounce, the little ghost boy completely oblivious to the odd tension in the room.

"He's a Radiant Boy." Sam told Chloe slowly, motioning to the ball as it bounced.

"I know." She nodded, going back to her cooking.

He looked up in surprise at her. "You know that and you aren't worried? The only people who see radiant boys _die_. They die horrible, _violent_ deaths."

"I know." She nodded once more, taking a whiff of the stew chicken in the pot.

Dean frowned. "Wait, what's a Radiant Boy?"

Sam opened his mouth.

Chloe raised her hand. "Honey?"

The ball stopped bouncing, the translucent body turning towards her.

"Could you please go upstairs for a while and play up there?" Chloe asked. "I need to have an adult conversation with these two."

The boy hesitated before standing and hurrying out of the kitchen passed Sam towards the stairs, the sounds of his footsteps loud and echoing in the house.

She turned to the others when she heard the door upstairs banging shut. "A Radiant Boy the ghost of a child who was killed by his mother. Usually seeing them is never a good thing. Kinda like having a banshee crying outside your home."

"Soon, horrible, painful death." Sam agreed.

Dean frowned. "We saw him and nothing happened to us."

"Well, he was more of a restless spirit at the time, but once that was done he turned into a Radiant Boy....or that's what I'm guessing." Sam sighed, entering the kitchen. "We can't see him now, but Chloe can, so..."

"So it's warning for me." Chloe replied slightly chirper. "Kinda like, you're close to death, so you're able to see the other side better."

The men watched her in shock.

"Look, I've had brushes with death since I was a kid, this isn't anything okay? Anyway, Bobby will take care of me, he wouldn't let anything happen to me." She turned off the fire under the pot and put on the cover. "You two are staying for lunch, right?" She pointed her wooden spoon at them. "Because I cooked enough for _all_ of us, and if you made me go to all of that hassle for _nothing_...."

Dean frowned as he stormed out of the room, going towards the library, where Bobby probably was.

"He better not be going anywhere near my ghost." Chloe growled, going to the doorway to make _sure_ he went to the library and not upstairs, before heading back into the kitchen, pausing when she saw the way Sam was looking at her. "What?"

"Why aren't you...scared?" He asked her, confusion on his way. "Knowing what it is, why would you want to keep it?"

"_Him_, Sam. And as soon as he starts speaking I'm getting his name....and if he never speaks, then I'm making one up myself." She announced. "I'm hesitating between Ethan and Ace. Which do you like better?"

He looked taken back by the question. "Neither."

She frowned. "Killjoy."

Sam tilted his head slightly. "You're the daughter of a hunter, Bobby says that you help him research his hunts. And yet you nearly _break_ my brother's nose over a ghost...a ghost proclaiming your eminent _death_."

"It's not his fault what he is." Chloe frowned at Sam, not realizing she might be coming on a bit too strong on the topic. "Just because one isn't human, isn't normal, doesn't make he or she _evil_."

Something odd passed over Sam's features. "Do you really think that?"

The near _hope_ in his voice caused all her anger to leave.

"With all my heart." She replied softly.

Sam gulped and lowered his head before giving her a small smile and leaving.

Standing alone in the kitchen, still holding her wooden spoon, Chloe couldn't help but think that it was _unfair_ how gorgeous those brothers' smiles were.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Written for my Paranormal150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day # 11: Radiant Boys.

Sorry for the confusion. This story begins after an AU version of the Supernatural Season 1 Episode Bloody Mary.

* * *

Not only did they stay for lunch, they stayed for _dinner_ as well.

Chloe was beginning to get a little wary and suspicious.

She'd spent the evening doing the dishes with ghosty, trying to get him to speak, and at least tell her his name.

He wouldn't speak, wouldn't tell her his name, wouldn't even write it for her on the window or anything.

So, trying to find him a name by seeing his reactions to the names she read from a name book, had taken up most of the day. But when it came time to make dinner, and the Impala was _still_ there, Chloe began to grow tense as she peeled the potatoes and listened to the sound of three male voices coming from the study.

Were they going to sleep over _too_?

Chloe made a face.

It wasn't that she had anything _personal_ against them, she actually thought that if they hadn't been hunters she probably would have developed a crush on them.

But they _were_ hunters, and they were John Winchesters sons, and she couldn't trust them. She couldn't be at ease in her own home.

And she kinda resented them for that.

"Am I going to die?" She finally decided to ask the ghost.

He dropped the spoon he'd been using to mix the food with into the container and turned to look at her, eyes wide.

He looked...surprised.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Chloe wanted to know. "Because I have to let you know from now, if I'm going to die I'd prefer those two to not be around when it happens."

The child looked at her in confusion.

There was a knock on the doorway.

Chloe looked up.

Sam was smiling at her a little awkwardly. "Want any help with dinner?"

She eyed him curiously, wondering if he had heard her. "How are you at setting the table?"

He smiled more genuinely. "I'm very good at it."

"Good. The plates are over there and the utensils are over _there_." She pointed where he had to go before turning to the ghost, who was stirring the wooden spoon in the pot once more. "Don't stop, okay? You'll get the food burnt."

The boy nodded wordlessly.

"He still hasn't said anything?" Sam asked conversationally as he got the plates and rested them on the counter, going towards the drawer that had the utensils.

"Not a peep." Chloe sighed as she grabbed the lettuce, salt, lemon juice and oil to make the salad.

"I know he can talk, he spoke to his mother before...it all happened." Sam announced, back to her. "If you want---I could check the archive I'd downloaded of the White Woman case and find his name for you."

Chloe's head jerked up, a smile illuminating her face. "You would do that for me?"

He turned towards her, smile awkward and yet pleased. "'Course."

"Thank you." She ducked her gaze, still smiling brightly. "I would really like that."

"I'll do it right after dinner then." One could _hear_ his smile as he turned, placed the utensils on top of the plates, and left to go and set the table for her.

Chloe lifted her gaze as he passed hr and watched him as he went, wondering what Sam and Dean's parents had looked like.

They both must have been extremely beautiful people to have produced such gorgeous sons.

The young woman smiled to herself as she cut the lettuce into thin strips, placed them into a bowl, and added the salt, lemon and oil to taste, smiling when she finally had it how she liked it.

"Hey, gorgeous. Bobby says to tell you that he has to go out for an hour or two and that you should make sure we don't destroy the place while he's gone." Dean was speaking long before he entered the kitchen, stopping in his tracks once inside and taking in a deep breath. "What is that heavenly _scent?_"

"Food?" Chloe asked, confused, bowl of salad in her hands. She'd been just about to place it on the table when Dean had entered.

Dean made a beeline for the pot on the stove and hesitated for a second, looking at the ghost warily, before his stomach growling made up his mind and he crossed the rest of the way towards it, taking a stronger whiff of the food. "Oh god. If this is anything as good as lunch, I will be ruined for roadside diners _forever_." He turned to Chloe a little accusingly. "Are you ready to take the blame if that is the case?"

Amused, she nodded. "Sure." She then turned to the ghost. "Honey, could you turn off the stove now? It should be ready."

The boy nodded before switching off the stove and floating up through the ceiling.

Seconds later the sound of a ball bouncing could be heard from upstairs.

Dean looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. "How can you be okay with this? I mean, sure, he doesn't seem to want to hurt anyone, but you've adopted a _ghost_."

"Are you saying just because he's _different_ he should be eliminated?" Chloe asked, face going dark, holding the salad bowl tightly to her chest.

"_No_." Dean shook his head, surprising her. "I mean, I _was_ raised that way, but I---I've learnt that sometimes there are exceptions."

He wouldn't meet her gaze.

Chloe's eyes narrowed.

He was hiding something.

But _what_?

Sam entered the kitchen and stopped at the doorway. "Is everything okay?"

"'Course!" Chloe replied, just a little _too_ chirper, before passing her bowl to Dean. "You can put this on the table and Sam can help me with these things."

"Where's the----uhh---_little guy_?" Sam asked, rubbing the back of his head as his brother went surprisingly obedient to put the bowl on the table.

Chloe pointed up.

The sound of bouncing could be heard.

The younger Winchester nodded. "Oh, okay."

"You want to bring over those serving bowls over there so we can start taking some of this food out to the table?" Chloe asked.

"Sure." Sam nodded, hurrying to do as asked, balancing the different serving bowls and bringing them to the counter next to the stove, resting them carefully before handing Chloe one.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, taking the bowl and beginning to scoop the stewed chicken and place them in it. "So...you and your brother heading out tomorrow?"

Sam hesitated, looking away. "We're not sure."

She tried to gulp back her moment's fear. "Really. I thought you were looking for your father?"

"Yes." He nodded in agreement, looking a little uncomfortable. "But, with the threat on you, Dean and I decided that we were going to stick around here for a little."

Chloe nearly dropped the bowl. "You don't have to do that. I'll be fine. And even if I'm not, it was just my time to go."

He looked away from her at that. "You shouldn't be so _blasé_. This is your _life_ we're talking about."

She was about to snap at him when she suddenly remembered that his best friend had been killed months ago, and she realized where he was coming from as he said that.

"I know." The blonde sighed as she put the bowl on the counter opposite Sam. "But, really, I'm prepared and ready for whatever happens. You and your brother don't have to stay here and babysit me. You don't have to and you shouldn't have to."

"Bobby already said that we could stay. So we _are_." There was a stubbornness in that voice that was kinda cute.

She would have noticed it if she wasn't so queasy all of a sudden.

Her father had given them _permission_ to stay?

Why would he do that?

He _knew_ that if they saw her come back to life---no matter _what_ they said now---they were going to want to _toast_ her!

Sam, obviously misunderstanding her concern, placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll protect you."

Chloe looked up at Sam in surprise, a blush starting to climb up her neck and tint her cheeks. "I--uh---."

But she didn't have time to make an idiot of herself as suddenly agony crossed Sam's features and with a cry of pain he crumbled to his knees on the ground, hands in his hair.

"Sam?" Chloe gasped, eyes wide in fear and confusion. "Sam!"

The blonde went to her knees on the ground as Dean hurried into the kitchen.

"What---?" He asked.

"Get some aspirin. It's in the guest bathroom. _Go_!" Chloe ordered before turning back to Sam, hesitating a second as he writhed on the ground in agony, before she swooped down and somehow wrapped his much larger frame with her smaller one. "What's wrong Gigantor?" She whispered, soothingly, letting him curl into her as his body twitched in agony. "Calm down. Everything's going to be alright. _Shhh_."

Dean rushed back inside with the huge bottle, hurrying to grab a glass from the dish drain and fill it with water. He then rushed back to them and went down on his knees in one harsh landing. "Sammy? Sam!"

Sam grunted in sharp pain.

"Shhh." Chloe whispered, cradling his head on her lap, running her hands through his hair. "Gigantor, I need you to take these pills Dean has."

Sam's hand reached out and grabbed hers with incredible strength and speed, before stilling its movement on his head and pressing it harder against him.

Chloe then noticed it.

She was feeling a little fatigued.

And her nails were pearl white.

Was she---was she doing something?

Sam's body went loose, as the pain seemed to drain out of him, and then he was just panting on the ground, his head on her lap, his hand against hers against his head.

"Sam?" Dean whispered. "Are you---are you okay?"

Finally, _finally_ Sam's breathing regulated somewhat and he nodded, his fingers threaded through Chloe's as his hand _still_ rested on top of hers.

"We need to take you to the hospital." Chloe whispered.

"_No!_" Sam shot up into a sitting position and would have collapsed down on the ground from fatigue and faintness had Dean not caught him. "No doctors. I---I'm okay."

Dean nodded. "He's fine, he---he just needs to lie down a little."

"No, I'm _fine_." Sam stressed. "I just...need to catch my breath."

The look Dean gave him was exasperated.

Chloe frowned. "This isn't the first time this has happened to you, has it?"

Neither brother would look at her.

"What is it? Migraines? Brain tumor?"

"It's nothing." Dean announced shortly, helping his brother to his feet. "I'm going to take him to the room and make sure he lays down. I'll be back in a little."

Chloe watched as Dean helped a staggering Sam out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

Seeing a shimmering up above, the notice the ghost boy peeking his head down through the ceiling, looking down at them with concern and confusion.

Obviously hearing the cries of agony had scared him.

"It's okay." Chloe tried to reassure both him and herself. "It's just _really_ bad migraines. You----go back up and play. Everything's fine."

The ghost looked a little uncertain of that before seeming to trust her word and his head disappeared.

Chloe leaned against the counter and took in a deep breath, reliving the episode and deciding one thing.

That had _not_ been a migraine.

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Written for my Paranormal150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day # 11: Radiant Boys.

* * *

"What are you up to Robert?" Chloe demanded to know the moment Bobby had driven up to the house. She'd gotten up immediately as she'd seen his truck and gone to confront him outside, with a hiss that hopefully no other human ear could hear.

Bobby winced, seeming to realize that it was safer for him to stay inside of the truck. "Now Chloe..."

"_Don't 'now Chloe' me!_" She snapped, feeling feral, like a mother animal whose territory was being encroached on and her cubs endangered. "You told me---_you told me_---that we couldn't trust them---couldn't trust _anyone_. You said that the moment they realize I'm different they'll see me as the enemy and want to hunt me!" She paused, eyes narrowed. "Then _why _are they here when I could possibly die _and come back to life_?"

Bobby gulped, looking around him before taking in a deep breath and taking the chance of getting out of the safety of his truck, closing the door gently behind him, as if afraid to agitate her further or she might _attack_ or something.

Then again, given how she was feeling right now, Chloe _felt_ ready to attack, so maybe he was right in being so wary and cautious.

"Honey, I don't think you're going to die again." Bobby announced, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Chloe's eyes widened, all anger disappearing instantly. "What? But what about my ghost boy?"

"Yes, about him. I had a hunch, but I wanted to leave you protected by the boys just in case I was wrong." Bobby looked mildly uncomfortable talking about the ghost. "Honey, he isn't a Radiant Boy. Or...he is...but not in the typical sense."

"I don't understand." Chloe frowned, confused. "What are you saying?"

Bobby walked her towards the junkyard to afford themselves more privacy. "Chloe...you're _different_...we both know that."

Chloe nodded for him to continue, sending a glance back towards the house, wondering if Sam and Dean (who'd fallen asleep watching her Buffy dvds with her) were still dead to the world or if they'd noticed her disappearance.

"Well, Chloe, I'm not one who is much with words, so I'm going to be blunt about it." He replied, already adorably uncomfortable. "You're a Lighthouse."

"_Huh_?" Chloe blinked, confused. "I'm a _building?"_

"Um, no, not exactly." Bobby sighed, running his hand over his trucker hat. "What I'm saying is, that the mutation in your body, and the spiritual link of your resurrection with the inhuman world, well, it's left a _beacon_ in you. You're a Lighthouse. You're someone that the supernatural, the undead, the spirits and things will be attracted to...if they want safe passage to a home port."

"A home port..." Chloe was trying to follow but was losing her way horribly. "Bobby, I still don't understand."

Bobby cleared his throat. "Radiant Boys fit a certain pattern, and your description of the boy...and his attitude to you...it didn't really fit it. So I went to go see a psychic friend of mine, Pamela, and I talked to her about it and asked her to see if she could clarify it for me. She's the one who explained this Lighthouse business to me, and told me that it's an extremely rare gift, thats only been recorded once or twice in the past. That because you were dead for three days, you joined with the 'unnatural' world, and when you came back, you brought that connection with you. So other creatures are going to sense that, and are going to feel as if you're like them, and if they're tired and just want a home, they will find you."

Chloe went still. "You're telling me my ghost boy _didn't_ follow the Winchesters?"

"Yes, he did, because he was lonely. But when he found you, he sensed the beacon of the Lighthouse calling to all the lost souls and creatures in the darkness that need shelter and refuge and a home." He winced. "Those were Pamela's words, at least. She---she wants to meet you, says that you're life is going to change from now on and she can help prepare you for what's going to happen."

Chloe brought a shaky hand to her forehead. "I can't believe it. I'm a bigger freak than I'd already thought!"

"You're not a freak." Bobby hissed, eyes narrowed with fatherly disapproval.

She had to smile tenderly at that.

He was a big softie deep down inside.

"You know, there's something I cant understand." Chloe finally asked the question that'd been bugging her since her resurrection. "Why didn't you bury or burn me when I died? You had me dead, in my bed. You didn't--you didn't somehow _know _I'd come back to life, did you?"

"Of course not." Bobby snorted. "If I _had_ known do you really think I would have put you through all those tests?"

She made a face. "You've got a point there." Her green gaze rose to his. "So _why_ didn't you do anything with my body?"

Bobby looked away, seeming even _more_ awkward and uncomfortable, voice gruff. "I---I'd just found you, or you found _me_, Chloe. I---I wasn't prepared, mentally or emotionally, to lose you again. To let go."

A worry that'd always been present finally made it passed her lips. "You didn't make any deals, right Bobby?"

He sighed, head lowered. "I'd considered it. I---I was trying to find the nearest crossroad when I heard your scream from the bedroom."

"You _idiot_!" Chloe whispered, horrified, slapping at his chest. "Don't you _ever_ even _think_ of that again! I wouldn't want to be alive if I knew that it had cost you your soul!"

"I'm an old man, Chloe. I've lived my life...and I'm a hunter, ten guaranteed years would be an upside, especially if....Chloe....I know...I know I don't---I'm not the most _affectionate_ man...but you're my _daughter_." He cleared his throat, unable to say this and look her in the face at the same time. "And I...um...I..."

Chloe felt her eyes watering, understanding what he was trying to say. "Me too." She whispered before wrapping him in an impulsive yet tight hug. "Me too."

Bobby hugged her tightly.

"Just swear to me you didn't make any pacts." Chloe whispered in his ear. "Swear it to me on this moment."

"I swear." He whispered back without any hesitation.

Chloe hugged him tighter before pressing a kiss to his stubbly cheek and pulling back, smiling at him. "You know, things could be worse. This whole _Lighthouse_ thing isn't a bad thing, I don't think." She paused. "I'm not going to have time to hunt though, am I? What you said this Pamela woman said, well, tons of things are going to come to _stay_ here. Which means they'll be boarding here."

Bobby flinched at the though but nodded, the hunter in him obviously going insane with the thought of having to house things he'd been hunting for years.

"But at least what she said makes it seem like things like my ghost boy will come. You know, not _evil_ ones, but ones that are lonely and need company and to be taken care of." Already, Chloe was getting excited, grinning as she rubbed her hands together. "This is going to be so much _fun_!"

"We're going to have to keep it a secret, Chloe."

She frowned. "Right. Hunters. _Right_."

Her gaze went to the house.

"How are they?" Bobby asked, following her gaze.

"Okay now. Sam had...an _intense_ migraine some hours ago, but he's fine now. They're both sleeping in the couch." Chloe frowned, thinking about how Sam and Dean had spent a good thirty minutes up in the room after the 'migraine' before coming back down, and when they _had_ they'd been acting _odd_. They'd been looking at her weirdly too all through-out dinner. Not suspicious-weirdly or worried-weirdly or aggressive-weirdly...just...well, _weirdly-_weirdly.

And suddenly they'd become _attentive_.

Would she like help washing the dishes?

Would she like them to clear up the table?

Wasn't she tired? She could sit down and play with the ghost while they finished things.

It was all downright _suspicious_, but who was _she_ to look a gift horse in the mouth?

She'd left them to do the work, and went to the living room with her pet ghost and tried to teach him the beginnings of sign language. If he refused to speak, she was going to find _another_ way of communicating with him.

Then, when the guys had finished and retired on the couch, they all started watching her Buffy dvds with her, starting from season one since the brothers had never even watched a single episode.

The sacrilege.

So Chloe had been amused as she listened to Dean both admire Buffy physically and yet complain about her fighting techniques (which Chloe thought were great, actually) and her way of dealing with things (and her choice of weapons...and her choice in guys...) while Sam picked out how Willow was doing something wrong, or how that _wasn't_ how that monster/creature was really like or that _wasn't_ how you killed it...

In the end, Chloe considered their ongoing commentary (or, well, _complaining_) to be the highlight of the whole experience, which had induced incredulous laughter from her time and time again as they mumbled about how the creator of this series was only misinforming the general public and thus endangering them.

She was sure that Joss Whedon would be safer never meeting these two.

Then again, if he _did_, he probably would have done a show about them, and called it something like _Paranormal_.

She smirked.

She would have watched it if he had.

"They're good boys." Bobby announced, in a tone that was suspiciously close to being _tender_, as he looked towards the house. "It's just that John raised them to be and think like him, and I don't want to risk it, risk you."

Chloe smiled at him. "You're a big softie, Bobby."

He scoffed, going pink at his stubbly cheeks. "What _nonsense_."

She giggled.

Together they made their way back into the home, and locked up as Bobby kicked at the boys' legs to wake them up before grumbling for them to get to bed.

The two brother crawled up the stairs towards their rooms, Chloe and a curious, wide-awake ghost watching as Bobby shepherded them up the stairs, poking them in the back as they went.

Chloe smirked at the image those three made, before turning to the ghost. "I'm going to sleep now, okay?"

He nodded.

"You can stay here or go to your room, wherever you're more comfortable with. Just don't make noise or get into any trouble"

He nodded once more.

Chloe smiled at him. "Good night." And with that she went up to her room, bathed, and went to bed.

When she woke up hours later in the early to find her ghost sleeping curled around her feet, she didn't take the time to consider it odd, since she'd never thought that ghost might sleep, nor the fact that she could actually _feel_ the boy.

She just smiled at him in an '_awwww_' kinda way.

He really _was_ just a motherless child.

_I'm going to tell Sam to get me his name first thing Sam wakes up_, she decided, laying back down and falling back to sleep.

Or, she would have, if it hadn't been for the fact that she realized, right before she closed her eyes, that there was a Hellhound laying down on the mat by the side of her bed, its head rested on the mat, its fiery red eyes fixed on her curiously.

Chloe shot up in bed, scrambling for her sheets and pulling them to her, looking at the huge canine in slight trepidation. "You're not here to drag me to Hell, right?"

It sniffed at her, as if telling her she was stupid.

The fear left her, as her ghost groaned and turned in bed, pulling at her sheets.

Getting braver, Chloe looked at the Hellhound with curiosity. "Um, you're uh, looking to stay on, right?"

It kept looking at her as if she was stupid and should already know this.

By now Chloe was getting amused. "Well, uh, as long as you don't hurt anyone, and don't, you know, _drag them to hell_ or anything, you're welcome to stay for however you want."

The Hellhound gave her a doggish, lopsided grin, showing fangs.

"You know, the upside about this is that no one can see Hellhounds unless the Hellhounds want them to see them---_or_ they're about to get dragged into hell. So Sam and Dean don't have to know you're here." Chloe decided, already talking to the hellish creature as if it had been there all along. "They won't know you're here, and they won't try to hunt you."

The Hellhound snorted again, closing its eyes, resting its chin on its fronts paws, as if amused with the thought of someone trying to hunt it.

"Uhm, have a good sleep?" Chloe asked.

It gave a little wolfish yip that could have been a 'sleep well too' or a 'shut up'...she couldn't be completely sure _which_.

Chloe smirked, letting go of her death grip on her sheets.

This was going to take some getting used to.

But as Chloe laid back down, she decided that this was a challenge she was going to enjoy.

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Written for my Paranormal150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day # 11: Radiant Boys.

* * *

Chloe decided that she'd been suffering a moment of insanity when she'd proclaimed all eagerly that being a Lighthouse would be _fun_.

It wasn't fun.

It wasn't fun at _all_.

Well, at least it wasn't while the Winchesters were still there because she had to keep trying to maintain peace between the creatures, keep the Winchesters oblivious to what was going on, help research hunts..._and_ keep the house in order.

She was going to _scream_.

_Or_ kick Sam and Dean out of the house so she wouldn't have to be so jumpy and nervous all the time.

_Sure_, they'd gotten used to Ben, her boy ghost, but she didn't think they'd be as tolerant of the Hellhound that'd arrived afterwards.

And Chloe was beginning to _like_ Dante, and the Hellhound was finally warming up to _her_ too.

"Listen to this, boys." Bobby leaned forwards in his Lazy Boy, newspaper in hand. "A man two cities away died of mysterious and unexplained circumstances in his attic. No one can explain the cause of death nor the fact that the paranoia that overtook him weeks before his death has now seemed to transfer to his family."

Dean looked up from where he was skimming another set of obits. "Sounds like a haunting."

"And Mister Ghost isn't just happy offing the man." Sam agreed, eyes still glued to his laptop's screen. "It's going after the rest of the family as well."

"We should go check this out." Bobby decided.

Chloe watched him with a curious expression.

Despite his firm belief that they shouldn't tell the boys anything, Bobby seemed reluctant to see them leave.

From what Sam and Dean had told her, Bobby had half raised them, and while they never actually came out and said it, it was obvious that they loved him like a father----and that he loved them like sons.

Chloe wondered, if even if they found out, if they wouldn't look the other way at least for _Bobby's_ sake.

"What about Chloe?" Sam asked, looking up from his laptop. "All of our other gigs have been close by...but this is two cities away. What if...?"

"How many times do I have to tell you all that I'm _fine_?" Chloe snapped from where she'd been pretending to read a book, and yet had been keeping an eye on Ben and Dante, especially Dante, who was sleeping (and snoring) in front of the unlit fireplace.

For a fearsome Hellhound, he sure liked to _sleep_ a lot.

"Chloe..." Dean began, reluctant, obviously agreeing with his brother. "No offense or anything, but all alone here you wouldn't..."

"I could always run to the panic room." She grumbled, the words sour. "I'm _fine_. Believe me, you'd all be doing me a favor scramming for some hours. The overload of testosterone is _dizzying_."

"It's decided then." Bobby announced, smiling. "Let's get ready."

Chloe stood, going towards the kitchen and out through the backyard into the enclosed, small grass-covered yard that had once been home to the most breathtaking garden ever made...or so Bobby's old pictures revealed. Apparently her...her mother...had spent most of her time out in the backyard, planting and taking care of the flowers and such, but after her death the closed-in backyard garden was never tended to again. Hell, Bobby didn't even come _back here_ anymore. It was like the memories this place had for him were suffocating and he just couldn't go near it. When she'd arrived she hadn't even known it was back there because Bobby would always keep the kitchen blinds firmly shut, blocking out even the _view_ of the place.

But Chloe had found it, and while planting had _never _ been her thing, she'd heard that it was supposed to soothe and calm you...and with all the things that happened in her life she _needed_ some calming, so she'd taken it over. She'd dug up all the dried dead grass and plants, and had reinforced the fence, which had been rotting. It'd given her something to do during the time Bobby wouldn't let her hunt, and she'd found she'd enjoyed seeing her day's labor com to fruition. The blonde hadn't made it a secret what she was doing, she knew it was a touchy subject for Bobby so she'd told him straight out that she was taking over the garden and if he had a problem with that he was going to have to deal with it. He'd muttered something inaudible and stormed away, and the blonde had considered the matter closed. She'd bought white rose bushes and planted them around the fence as she kept buying, making a thorny yet beautiful hedge by the time she was finished.

She'd felt Bobby's gaze on her sometimes from the windows in the kitchen, but every time she'd turn he'd be gone, blinds firmly in place once more.

So she stopped turning.

At least he was _looking_ in this direction once more.

She counted that as progress.

But it wasn't until after she came back from the dead that Bobby spoke about the garden, about how Clara, her mother, had always wanted to plant a large rowan tree in the middle of it, and she'd been searching for one the days before her possession and death. Bobby explained to Chloe that her mother had been somewhat superstitious, and had believed in the legends where rowan trees were supposed to protect you from evil spirits. After everything that'd happened Chloe decided that they could use all the protection they could get, and while she'd been shocked when Bobby had offhandedly (never looking her in the face) offered to get her one if she wanted, the blonde had accepted his offer immediately with a huge smile, thanking him,

Bobby had just shrugged and mumbled something and continued eating.

But she'd spied the small smile on his face as he gazed down at his plate.

A couple of days later Bobby came back home with a moving truck from a nursery close by, and had instructed Chloe to show the men where she wanted it planted.

Bobby _still_ hadn't stepped out into the garden, or even gone to the _door_, but when it was planted and Chloe was admiring the beautiful tree, she could feel him watching from the window, and it made her smile.

Now the garden boasted of different flowers and colors and Chloe had planned to add a small pond where she could keep fish. It was going to take some time, and some money that she _so_ didn't have, but she was going to make this place beautiful once more. It would never be as magnificent and elegant as it had been in Clara's days, but Chloe was sure that once she was finished with it she'd somehow get Bobby into the garden.

It was odd how that was one of her greatest goals.

Somehow, she felt that if she could only get the hunter to step into the garden, he'd be able to let go of the ghost of Clara Singer and be able to move on fully with his life.

"Good tidings Lighthouse."

Chloe dropped the book that'd been in her hand, giving a little gasp of shock as a ball of _light_ flew right up to her face.

"You were startled, I apologize." The soft was soft, the faint sound of bells ringing echoed in the air. "I am Buttercup, emissary of the survivors of our clan. We wish to come and dwell within your sanctuary."

Chloe crossed her eyes to try and get a better view of the flying golden ball, but in the end had to look away and rub her sore eyes. "I'm sorry, _clan_?"

"The Golden Morning faction of course." The ball of golden light replied.

"Of course..." Chloe muttered to herself, as if this should have made perfect sense from the beginning. The blonde took a couple of steps backwards to get a better look at her 'emissary', and from what she could see and the name of the clan, she made an educated guess. "The Golden Morning...fairy clan."

The light seemed to shine brighter in evident glee. "Yes!"

Chloe gave a small, unbelieving smile.

_Fairies_.

"Chloe!"

Going blanch, Chloe turned on her heel as Sam walked into the garden, gaze on her.

Those green orbs went quickly to the ball of light and then to Sam, nearly terrified, wondering if he'd believe it if she told her it was an _intense_ firefly. But she suddenly realized that he wasn't paying attention to the light hovering to her right, as if unable to see it, and she began to wonder if most mystical creatures, like Dante, weren't seen or heard by people unless they desired the humans to see them---or unless the mortals had some _ability_ like her.

It would definitely make her life easier if it did.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked, clearing her throat and trying to force herself to appear calm.

"I---I came to apologize in case I offended you inside." Sam stopped in front of her, shucking his hands into his pockets and ducking his gaze, clearing his throat. "I don't mean to imply that you're unable to protect yourself should something happen..."

Chloe tried to keep her attention on Sam, but Buttercup was suddenly flying around his head.

"...and we _are_ staying here to help protect you whenever...and what if it comes while you're all alone and we..."

Buttercup was about to land on his head.

"Stop that!" Chloe cried out the order.

Both Buttercup and Sam froze.

She looked between them, distressed.

How the hell was she going to do this?

"Um, I mean, uhm," Chloe cleared her throat, running hand over her head shakily over her hair. "What I mean was...that I'm okay with it."

"You mean we can stay?" Buttercup's raised it eagerness.

"You're okay with something going after you while you're here all alone?" Sam frowned.

"Yes!" Chloe nodded, then frowned. "No! I mean..."

Both Buttercup and Sam were confused.

Chloe looked away, taking in a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is...what I'm saying is that I won't be alone, I have _company_..." her gaze went to Buttercup quickly but determinedly, the light fluttering happily. "...but of course there are going to be ground rules, like the fact that you will report to me..."

The light died away to show the small and pretty Buttercup, who nodded her agreement to Chloe's declaring Alpha-dom, the fairy looking as if this should be obvious.

"I know, to make sure you're okay." He grinned, understanding.

"And, well, if there are any intruders...we'll deal with that when it comes." Chloe declared.

"Still, I'd feel better if we had a backup plan for that situation." Sam frowned, looking away.

"We'll keep an eye on the backyard at least." Buttercup reassured Chloe. "And when the other surviving clans find out they will come as well."

"_What_?" Chloe gasped. "_More_?"

"More what?" Sam frowned, confused.

"We're a dying race." Buttercup told her. "The humans are encroaching on our habitats, many of us have been killed without their even realizing. There are so few of us left, this...this is our only hope."

"I'm sorry." Chloe whispered, and really meant it.

Buttercup wiped at her eyes and gave Chloe a small, grateful smile.

Sam stepped forwards and placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, a little confused, before blushing, realizing that she had forgotten about him and that he'd seen her apparently talking nonsense to _no one_. "Um, _yeah_, I'm fine." She gave a little nervous chuckle. "Sorry about that, I, I know I'm not making much sense right now but I'm just a little tired..."

"And some rest from the three of us would do you some good." Sam nodded, smiling, so understanding like always.

Chloe looked up at him and smiled.

Sam hesitated a second before stepping forwards towards her.

Chloe felt her heart skip a beat.

"_Sammy_!" Dean's voice was a _bit_ too loud, causing both Chloe and Sam to jerk away from each other and turn to see Dean as he stepped out of the kitchen, down the steps and into her garden. There was something odd about him, slightly tense, as he came towards them and flung an arm around Chloe, giving her a playful squeeze. "You feeling alright now, gorgeous? We can eat your food without worrying about it being poisoned?"

Moment broken, Chloe turned to look at Dean incredulously before bursting out in laughter, slapping at his chest. "I wouldn't poison your food! No matter _how_ annoying you are!"

He grinned down at her. "Wouldn't be able to survive without my handsome face to wake up to every morning, would you?"

"Of course not Dean." The blonde teased right back. "Life has to have _some_ perks."

Dean grinned what Chloe liked to call his 'sex-me' grin.

Sam cleared his throat, face blank with a tinge of annoyance.

"_CHLOE!_" Bobby could be heard calling from inside. "_IF I HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS WOMAN SING THAT SHE LIKES IT ROUGH __**ONE MORE TIME**__ I'M GOING TO GO INSANE! WHAT SORT OF SONG __**IS**__ THAT?!?_"

Chloe looked towards the voice, eyes widening as she realized who the personalized ringtone was announcing. "Lois." The blonde took off at the speed of lightening, forgetting about the WInchesters and the fairy, hurrying inside and rushing to where Lady GaGa was going '_I like it rough!_' and Bobby kept looking at her somewhat scandalized. "Thanks!" Picking up the phone, she answered the call. "Lois?"

"Baby Cuz!" Lois' voice greeted her ears. "I've been calling for _hours_!"

"Exaggeration---."

"Is _true_." Lois was pouting. "And, you know, just because you found your _real_ father doesn't mean...I mean....Chloe...You're still my Baby Cuz."

Chloe smiled, hugging her phone. "I know that Lo. Blood or no blood, you're still my Big Cuz too."

"Good."

Chloe went to the living room window, wondering why she could hear the faint sound of Sam and Dean arguing. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but the tension in their voices was brought to her by the wind. "So what's up in your side of the world?"

"Nothing much, just, you know, trying out MetU. I've been here a week and I hate it." Lois complained. "I want to drop out."

"The General would have your hide if you dropped out." Chloe reminded her as she took the stairs and hurried up to her room, where Ben was drawing on one of the drawing pads she'd gotten him, and Dante had decided her _bed_ was more comfortable to lay on rather than the mat by her floor. "And anyway, you were excited about it before." She went to her back window and watched as Sam and Dean stormed out of the garden, seeming completely unaware of the multitude of glowing balls of light flying towards the large rowan tree. "Give it at least a month."

Lois sighed. "Okay."

Chloe smiled.

"So, hows life on a boring little home in the middle of nowhere?"

Surrounded by fairies and hellhounds and ghosts, Chloe couldn't help but giggle. "I'm actually beginning to enjoy it."

"_Really_?" Lois asked, not trying to hide how shocked or envious she was. "You know, I thought the novelty would have worn off of it by _now."_

She was pouting.

It was obvious.

"Lo...I know that we haven't seen each other for a _very_ long time...but don't think that this changes anything between us, okay? You will _always_ be my Big Cuz and my best friend, and you're always welcomed to come here."

"Right. To die of boredom with you hunting rabbits in the junkyard." Lois was being resentful again.

Chloe laughed. "As _if_ I'd hunt a rabbit!"

Lois paused. "Yeah, I guess I wouldn't either."

Leaning against the window, Chloe watched as the balls of light danced all around her, heard Ben humming and Dante snoring, and the sound of Bobby, Dean and Sam talking and preparing for the hunt below. She smiled, realizing she _did_ like her life, as she continued to talk to her cousin, wondering what else was going to happen in her life now, and what other creature might be making its way towards her.

* * *

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Written for my Paranormal150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day # 11: Radiant Boys.

* * *

Chloe awoke to the sound of growling.

For a moment she was scared, not knowing where the sound was coming from, but then she saw Dante looking down as if through the floor, eyes glowing fiery red, fur standing up on his back.

"What is it?" Chloe asked, as Ben turned in his sleep.

Dante looked up at her and gave her a little growl/snarl, that didn't look or sound half as aggressive as the first one had been, only very urgent.

And that was when she heard the sound coming from downstairs.

There was someone in the house.

Chloe gulped.

Sam, Dean and Bobby were still a couple of cities away, trying to figure out what exactly was going on since they'd realized that it wasn't a _ghost_ terrorizing that family (but still couldn't figure out _what_ the supernatural creature was) and Bobby had called to let her know.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe slid out of bed, leaving her shoes off to keep from making noise, and reached for the loaded pistol she always kept hidden by her bed. "You stay here, and make sure this one stays here too if he wakes up." She motioned to the still sleeping Ben before going to the window and looking out at the back garden, where tons of beautiful glowing balls danced in the night.

She hoped she was _still_ the only one who could see them.

Dante arrived noiselessly at her side, giving a little growl that voice his displeasure with her plan.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She was only mildly annoyed at how _everyone_ seemed to think her incompetent, but she was still amused and petted the hellhound's head.

Dante looked up at her, obviously putout.

Whether because she didn't want him to eat the intruder, stay upstairs, _or_ because she petted him she'd never know.

Giving the hellound a cheeky smile, Chloe eased out of the room silently, her knowledge of the old wooden house helping her avoid the creaking boards as she made her way to the stairs and down the steps. Eyes growing used to the dark, pistol armed and trained in front of her, stepping off onto the floor and following the sounds of things being tossed about and a man cursing about 'it' not being there.

"Hands in the air, buddy." She ordered.

The sound caused him to go stiff, back still to her, hands still at his sides.

"I said _hands up_!" She cocked the gun, readying to shoot.

_That_ sound caused him to move as he pretend to raise his hands only to swerve around at the last second at grab one of the books he'd been going through and throwing it at her.

The book slammed into her pistol, causing it to fling out of her hurting hands.

He turned around and reached for his own gun.

Chloe looked at the distance between her and her gun, and her and her assailant, and decided _what the hell_?

With a scream she threw herself at him before he could even properly pull his gun out of its hoister, the force of the blow sending them crashing back into one of the large bookshelves. It fell back with their weight and they landed on it, trading blows. Chloe couldn't get at his gun, but she made sure _he_ couldn't either, trading punches and elbows to anywhere that would hurt, rolling on the ground, into the table and other bookcases.

He pushed her off of her and reached for his gun, only to find nothing there.

It'd obviously fallen somewhere in the darkness as they'd tussled.

So they were even.

Weaponless.

Both stood in the near-destroyed room, both injured yet unwilling to back down.

Chloe assumed a fighting position as he came at her swinging, but she ducked the punch and came up behind him. When he tried a backhand punch she blocked him, holding his arms and giving him three roundhouse kicks to his stomach before he shook loose. The blonde lunged at him but he blocked the lunge and grabbed her, lifting her up and throwing her into the only bookcase that was still standing.

Down they both went.

Chloe growled, in pain and thinking about all the _cleaning_ she was going to have to do when this was over, got up as he stalked towards her and spun around, landing a backhand punch on his face, knocking him down on the now _broken_ table, dazed.

There was _no way_ she was going to be able to hide all this damage from Bobby and the boys when they came back.

Taking advantage of his dazed-state, Chloe lunged at him, straddling his prone figure and in a lightning fast move grabbed a jagged piece of broken table leg, using it as a stake and quickly bringing it down over his heart, just _barely_ keeping from impaling him.

They stared into each other's eyes, breathing heavily from their tousle, before Chloe smirked and flipped the stake in the air, catching the blunt side of it and bringing it down as hard as she could against his head.

His body went slack as the blow knocked him unconscious.

Dropping her stake, Chloe chuckled darkly as she stood.

A grumble in the doorway caused her to look up to see Dante there.

"See?" She grinned. "_Told_ you I had this under control."

If the hellhound had had eyebrows, one would have risen in a 'yeah, _right_' kinda way as it surveyed the destruction.

Chloe pouted. "Be useful and get me some rope."

The hound shook its head at her, snorted, and left to do as told.

Chloe looked down at her unconscious attacker. "You picked the wrong house buddy."

* * *

"Bobby's never going to let me stay home alone _ever_ again." Chloe bemoaned as she tried cleaning the study room, but there wasn't much one could do with broken bookshelves and tables but throw them away.

The intruder was still unconscious, tied to a ridiculous degree to a metal chair (that way, he couldn't try break the chair to get free) and she had stationed him in the study with her so she could keep an eye on him. The blonde had sent Ben (who'd finally woken up with all the ruckus) out to stay with the fairies, and Dante to keep patrol on the grounds to make sure that this bastard hadn't had someone working with him. She'd performed a good amount of tests on him, realizing that he didn't have retractable fangs in his gums, holy water didn't affect him, and so forth. Of course, with all the many different supernatural creatures out there one could never be a _hundred_ per cent sure, but Chloe was _almost_ sure he was only human.

Her cellular was in her pocket.

It'd been on silent the whole night and when shed picked it up she'd seen a lot of missed calls from Sam, but since the voice messages were just him asking if she was okay, she had decided not to call him right away. She had more important things to do.

Plus, it was an ungodly hour, they were probably all sleeping right about now.

She knew that she had to call Bobby and let him know what had happened, but she wanted to interrogate her attacker first.

And thankfully, a groan betrayed the fact that he was waking up.

"Mornin' Sunshine." She quipped, going over to where he was, making sure her battered face was the first thing he saw. "How's the head?"

He hissed, opening his eyes. "It's been better."

"So has my _face_." She snapped before calming and taking in a deep breath. "Now that we're all civil-like, you mind telling me what the _hell_ you were doing in my study?"

"_Yours_?" His eyes narrowed before he sneered. "I didn't realize Singer liked 'em _young_."

"You don't realize a _lot_ of things, pal." She replied, watching in amusement as he tested the strength of his bonds. "Go on, wriggle like a little worm on a hook, I like it."

He paused, looking up at her. "You're sadistic."

"_You're_ avoiding my question." She wouldn't be sidestepped. "What were you doing in _my_ home?"

He looked away from her, obviously annoyed to be in this situation.

Sensing that he was about to clam up, Chloe got up, picked up the makeshift stake she'd used to knock him out with, before returning to him. "This refresh your memory any?"

He snarled at her. "You wouldn't _dare_."

"I might or I mightn't." She agreed. "But I _will_ keep your here until Bobby comes back. And we _both_ know _he_ will."

The man's dark eyes widened in fear. "I was looking for a book. It---it's a special edition, only three left in the world and the other two are missing. This books has..important information that is relevant to my mission."

"Relevant to your---." Chloe groaned. "You're a _hunter_."

He nodded, eyes still fierce.

"You little _bastard_." She snapped. "Aren't you and Bobby supposed to be on the _same_ team?"

"He will not give me the book." Was the only answer he gave her.

"You're such a whiny little bitch." Chloe muttered to herself. "It's his book. He got it. He can do whatever the hell he wants with it."

"I _need_ it." He hissed.

"Well, I don't know you, chump, but I know Bobby, and if Bobby didn't trust you with this book, its for a _very_ good reason."

Her phone began to ring.

Chloe pulled it out of her pocket and noticed the caller I.D.

It was _Lois_.

Considering the hour, Chloe began to worry immediately.

Something must have happened for her cousin to be calling her.

She turned a dark glare on her prisoner. "Say _one_ word and you'll be sorry for it."

He glared at her, obviously mentally weighing the chances of her not bluffing.

Standing, Chloe clicked on the phone. "Lo? What is it? Is everything fine?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry for calling, but I couldn't sleep." Lois sighed. "I had _another_ argument with the General where he expressed how much of a disappointment I am to him and how mother would have been so ashamed if she were still alive and _why can't I be more like Lucy_?"

"Oh Lo, I'm---."

"_HELP!_" The man screamed behind her. "_WHOEVER'S ON THE PHONE! SHE HAS ME HOSTAGE! PLEASE! HELP!"_

Without even thinking Chloe turned around and drove the stake down into his thigh.

His scream echoed off of the study walls.

"_Baby Cuz_...?" Lois whispered.

"I---I have to go." Chloe winced as she clicked off the phone, turning off the power, knowing that Lois would try calling back again.

"You psycho _bitch_!" The man screamed in agony.

Chloe had to admit it, she was both a little impressed and repulsed that she'd done that. But it _had_ made her feel better. "I _told_ you you'd be sorry for it."

"Fuck you!"

"How creative." The blonde snarked as she eyed the wound.

"Take it out!"

"Are you crazy?" She looked up at him in genuine surprise. "I might have nicked a major artery. I wasn't exactly _looking_ when I was stabbing you, now, was I? If I pull this out and its severed the Femoral artery you'll bleed to death before I can get you to a hospital."

"What are you? A nurse?"

"Kids used to call me Brainiac as a kid." She shrugged.

He eyed her through the pain.

"I need to get you to the hospital...which means I need to report this to Bobby." She sighed, standing and turning on her phone, it instantly being in mid-beep.

Chloe winced, thinking it was Lois, but the number said Sam.

The blonde blinked, answering it. "Sam?"

"_Chloe_?" Extreme relief could be heard in that one word. "Chloe! I need you to get out of the house immediately! You're in danger! Don't ask me---."

"What? You mean prince charming over here?" She asked, confused. How did Sam know? "Do you have some Hunter GPS system where you can tell where all the Hunters are or something? Cause if so, you should have informed me of it."

"He's a _hunter_?" Sam hissed...then paused. "He's _there?"_

Dean could be heard cursing in the back ground.

"Uh, yeah." Chloe turned to the hunter. "I _might_ have staked him."

There was a pause. "Excuse me?"

Dean could be heard asking what she'd said.

"I didn't _mean_ to?" Chloe winced. "Look, Sam. I don't know _how_ you knew, but I'm fine. Really. So you guys go back to bed and..."

"Chloe, we're almost home." Sam announced. "We've been driving like madmen for _hours_ now. We're around ten minutes away."

Chloe's eyes widened. "You all are almost here?"

The hunter's eyes widened in terror.

"Yeah. So just---."

She hung up on him. "_Shit!_ I need to get you out of here!" The blonde hurried into the room downstairs and got two handcuffs, shackling his hands together and his feet as well, before untying him. "Hurry up!"

"Kinda hard to when I'm shackled and have a _stake_ through my thigh." He hissed as she put her arm around his weight and helped him begin to hop towards the door. "Why are you helping me?"

"Contrary to what you might think, I don't want you _dead_." Chloe grunted under his weight as they made it towards the front door. "And if Bobby and the others see what you've done to my face, you'll be lucky if you're burnt alive with all that makes you a _man_ still there."

He gulped. "You're a very _odd_ psycho bitch."

She couldn't help but chuckle as they made it onto the porch and started making their painful way to the steps. They nearly tripped a couple of times, but made it to the ground.

Leaving him leaning heavily against the railing, Chloe fished his keys from his pocket and raced towards where he told her he'd left it. She only took a couple of minutes to examine inside before swiping something and putting it into her bra before starting the car and racing back to the house, getting out and undoing the shackles around his feet. "I'm leaving the handcuffs on." She replied as she helped him towards the car and inside. "I don't trust you."

He chuckled hoarsely. "And yet _I_ am the one handcuffed and with a stake sticking out of his thigh."

"Don't test a girl when she's PMSing." Chloe replied.

He choked on his saliva as she stepped back and closed the door.

"What are you waiting for?" Chloe wanted to know, gaze going nervously to the driveway entrance to the junkyard. "Get the hell outta here!"

He gave a deep sigh. "Sorry about the face." And with that he sped away.

Chloe shook her head, watching him speed away with some relief.

She'd never understand hunters.

Reaching into her bra, Chloe pulled out the driver's license she'd found in the car.

_Gordon Walker_. The blonde made a face. _I'm going to have to investigate you._

Shaking her head, Chloe took in a deep breath, put the license back away, and turned when she heard Dante make a little growly sound, as if telling her that she was weird.

"I know." She sighed, going up the steps and sitting down on the porch, resting her head against the strong, furry body. "Thanks...for everything. For letting me know he was there, and for being there in backup capacity if I needed you even though I didn't want you there."

The hellhound seemed to sit up straighter at that.

"The study is destroyed and I helped my attacker escape." She smiled. "I'm in _so_ much trouble when they get here. Huh?"

Dante gave a little nod and teasing bark.

She just closed her eyes and shook her head, laughing.

* * *

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

Written for my Paranormal150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day # 11: Radiant Boys.

* * *

Well, she figured it could have gone worse.

Dante had helped her to her bed, where she'd collapsed, exhausted, feeling her healing powers activating inside of her, causing a fever to redden her skin as she kicked off the sheets and moaned.

She could hear the sound of the Impala and Bobby's truck rushing up the driveway, but she couldn't remember much after that except for the sound of her name being called inside the house, and the sound of hurried footsteps. After that she succumbed to the blackness, slipping into what she decided was a slight coma--her body's way of forcing her to rest so she could heal. There were moments where she'd wake up for a couple of seconds before going back to sleep, body sweating profusely, causing her clothes to stick to her uncomfortably. Every time she opened her eyes it was to different views. A couple seconds of Bobby cleaning her cuts and bruises. A couple seconds of Sam wiping her burning forehead down with a cold, wet cloth. A couple seconds of Dean sitting by her side, looking down at her in worry.

Chloe wasn't exactly sure when she woke up, but when she did, it was to the most surprising sight ever.

It was night, moonlight shining in through the curtains.

Bobby was sleeping on a chair in the corner, head back, snoring. Dean was sleeping on a chair by the side of her bed. Sam was sleeping on a chair by the window. Ben and Dante were sleeping on the bed. And there were a couple of fairies sleeping on top of Dante.

Chloe smiled softly as she looked at them all.

They were just _too cute_.

Thirstier than she'd ever been, Chloe tried to slither out of bed noiselessly, but she miscalculated and stepped on one of the creaking boards, the sound causing the three hunters, and the hellhound, to wake up immediately.

Chloe winced. "Uhm, _hi_."

"_Chloe_..."

The next minutes were filled with hurried movements, worried males, and her being forced back into bed.

And then, after they were sure she was okay, came the interrogation.

This was the part that Chloe had been dreading.

There were questions being steamrolled by three very angry, very vocal men. Dean was the most vocal of them, though, surprising her because Dean was always the most laid back and charming, and yet he seemed the fiercest of the lot (though the other two were kinda scary themselves). It was just that it was a shock to see Dean exhibit so much emotion, so much _true_ emotion, and Chloe couldn't help but be entranced by the three of them. Not only were they furious and worried, but they'd been honestly _scared_.

It was obvious in every word and gesture.

That shocked her into silence.

It didn't surprise her that Bobby was this way. He was her father and he'd already told her what he'd been willing to do when he'd thought he'd lost her before.

But Sam and Dean, whom she had no connection with---they had felt the same.

It made....this odd feeling come alive in her stomach.

Like...butterflies.

It also brought tears to her eyes, and maybe that was a good thing, because the three of them got the wrong idea and stopped yelling and demanding since they thought they'd made her cry.

Bobby looked so awkward standing there, wanting to hug her and yet so unused to showing his emotion---despite wanting to so very much.

Dean clamped down on his bottom lip, looked guilty, hesitated and then turned away, kicking at the wall, furious with himself.

Sam sighed and went to the bathroom, returning with some tissue for her.

Accepting the peace offering with a whispered thanks, Chloe wiped at her eyes. "I wasn't going to let you all kill him."

"Did you get a good at yourself before you dropped into a _coma_?" Dean whirled towards her on his heel, anger still plain on his face. "You were completely brutalized! Black and blue! If it wasn't for the fact that you're an _extremely_ fast healer you would still look like a commercial for spousal abuse!"

Chloe winced.

"_Dean_..." Sam whispered warningly.

Dean growled but shut up.

"What I don't understand is why Bobby wouldn't let us take you to the hospital. You were _unconscious."_ Sam turned to Bobby curiously before turning to Chloe.

"What _I_ don't understand," Chloe quickly spoke up before exchanging a look with Bobby. "Is how you even knew he was here in the first place."

Dean and Sam shared a look.

Once again Chloe had the feeling she and Bobby weren't the only ones keeping a secret.

"Bobby, Dean and I, uh, we ran into an old pal hunter of Bobby's and our dad's." Sam looked away from her, scratching the back of his head. "We, uh, we um, we separated from Bobby and followed him because we, uh, felt suspicious."

Bobby narrowed his eyes slightly at the nervous quality in Sam's voice.

"We heard him calling someone and telling him that Bobby wasn't at home....so we went to find Bobby immediately." Sam finished.

"Why didn't you just corner the guy then and there and get everything out of him?" Chloe asked, eyes narrowed.

"Didn't...uh...cross our minds?" Dean grinned painfully.

Chloe and Bobby exchanged another look, before Chloe shrugged. "Well, whoever he was, he left this house in worse condition than I was in."

"Did you really...uh..._stake_ him?" Sam asked, curiously.

She ducked her gaze, a little embarrassed. "Only a _little_. And only in his thigh!"

"That's our girl." Dean chuckled, the fury finally beginning to seep out of him.

Chloe blushed slightly.

Bobby looked from Dean to Chloe and back, not amused.

Suddenly Chloe's eyes widened and she looked up. "Lois! She heard and---."

"Don't sweat it." Sam sat down next to her on the bed. "She called back and Bobby answered. He told her that you'd caught a man who'd broken into the house, and that you'd gotten a little hurt, which was why you couldn't talk to her at the moment. She's been calling every couple of hours since yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Chloe asked, blinking. "I slept through a whole _day?"_

Bobby nodded.

Lady GaGa singing _I Like It Rough_ rang loudly in the living room.

Bobby sighed. "What sort of song _is_ that?!?" He turned and left, obviously going to try and answer the phone.

Chloe smiled and watched him go, before turning her attention on the boys. "Well, see? Radiant Boy was wrong. It was a _near death_ situation, and guess what? I survived it all on my lonesome! Congratulate me."

The brothers shared a look.

Dante took the opportunity to lay down with his chin on her lap, an annoyed sigh escaping him.

The fairies that'd been sleeping on him woke up as they tumbled off of him as he moved. They rubbed at their eyes and yawned, lights going brighter, before grinning and shooting up into the air, giving little cheers to see her conscious.

Chloe shot them a smile, placing her hand subtly on Dante's head, before returning her attention to Sam and Dean. "I don't hear the congratulations."

"We can't be sure that that is the situation." Sam announced.

"And anyway, what if this is like that movie where you escape death only for something else to happen?" Dean pointed out.

"You two have become _obsessed_ with this." Chloe laughed, despite the fact that it hurt her a little to do it. "I'm _fine_, just like I always knew I'd be. Now you two need to go and find that father of yours, if only to kick his ass for avoiding you all this time!" She looked between the brothers. "You had a clear mission before you came here, and I'm not going to allow you to through it aside to play _babysitter_, okay? Especially when the services aren't needed. What _is_ needed is for you two to get back on the road and track down Bigot."

"Bigot?" Sam made a face.

"That reminds me." Dean announced, going to sit down on the other side of her bed, barely managing not to sit through her sleeping ghost boy. "When Sam had his, uh, _migraine_, you called him Gigantor." He paused. "You call dad Bigot, Sam Gigantor...so what about me? Do _I_ have a special little name?"

She smirked at him. "Of course you do, Pervinator."

"Pervinator." Dean blinked before chuckling.

Sam smirked. "It's so _fitting_."

"Isn't it?" Chloe asked him, grinning.

Bobby cleared his throat from the doorway, her phone in his hand. "Chloe, your cousin wants to speak to you."

Chloe reached for the phone with a wince, bringing it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Why didn't you TELL me that you had a BURGLAR in your house at the time that I was ranting and raving about myself?!?"_

"Hey Lo." Chloe gave a little smile, nodding to Sam and Dean as they motioned that they were going to go and give her some privacy, closing the door shut behind them.

"How are you, Baby Cuz?" Lois asked with a huge sigh, sounding terrified. "I was about to grab my keys and _drive_ there when your father answered the phone yesterday to tell me what happened. I---I've never been so _terrified_."

"I'm fine, just a little sore, but I'll be good in a couple of days." Chloe responded, caressing Dante's head and giving the fairies a nod when they whispered that they were happy to see she was awake, and that they'd go tell the others.

She watched the balls of light fly out through the crack in the window.

Ben turned towards her in his sleep, sucking his thumb.

"Do you need me to go over there and take care of you?"

Chloe gave a little smile. "No offense, Lois, but if you took care of me you'd _probably_ end up killing me."

"No offense taken. I admit to not being able to keep my goldfish alive for more than a couple of days." She groaned, sounding put out. "I'm just so hyped up now, worried. I mean, it'd done me some good to hear you and all, but, oh well." She sighed. "I'm just so glad you're okay, Baby Cuz."

"Thanks, Big Cuz." She smiled brighter. "And don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine, _and_ I'm being taken very good care of."

"Your dad...he sounds like he really loves you, you know." Lois admitted. "He was so worried about you when I talked to him on the phone. I'm glad...I'm glad that when you lost uncle Gabe...you found a dad who obviously loves you just as much."

Chloe looked away, a little sad at the mention of her father, and yet pleased as well. "He tries not to show it, but Bobby's a big softie."

"All men turn into mush around you. It's not fair." Lois complained. "When around _me_ they get horny. When around _you_ they get protective."

"_Lucky dog_." Both girls announced at the same time, before bursting into laughter.

* * *

Later that night, Chloe lay one the sofa (wrapped up in a blanket), with the boys sitting on the ground in front of her, Bobby sitting on the loveseat, and Dante sitting in front of the fireplace once more, snoring. Ben was laying down snuggled up with her, and she wondered at how she could touch him as if he were solid, but kept it in the back of her mind, as they continued to watch some of her Buffy dvds. They seemed a little frightening for Ben, but he didn't voice any complaints (not that he was much of a speaker anyway) and he seemed content as long as he was laying there cuddled against her, so Chloe didn't change it. The brothers kept their running commentary on how the show was getting it all wrong, and Bobby even had to snort and shake his head at one episode in particular, announcing what _baloney_ the show was and pointing out that if hunters did things the way the characters in the show did it they'd be dead in a fortnight.

Of course, when they finished Season One late into the night, the three men got into a heated debate about the Buffy/Angel situation, about the Slayer debacle (_One Girl in all the World my ASS_---Dean had said), and made fun about how _easy_ it'd been to kill the Master. Also, they seemed to like to poke fun about the Game Face the vampires in the Buffyverse had. And then Bobby had announced that it was _idiotic_ that they still believed that vampires went _poof _in the sunlight. Which had gotten Dean and Sam and Chloe's attention, none of them having believed that vampires really existed. But _boy_ did Bobby open their eyes, telling them that it was dying race, and that there were almost no vampires left in the world.

So the conversation turned towards vampires, the _real ones_, and Chloe was fascinated.

Especially by the part that they had life mates.

That was...so _romantic_.

Sam had made a face at that statement.

Dean had promptly forbidden her from watching Buffy ever again since that 'necrophiliac Slayer' was _'obviously_' brainwashing her into believing having a relationship with a dead corpse could be in any way romantic.

Chloe had just laughed at them, though the vivid imagery had made her wince a little.

"You don't need to stay here, Bobby." Chloe tried to tell him as she listened to the brothers' plans to go back to the city and finish the hunt the next morning before someone else got hurt...and saw the eagerness in Bobby's eyes, his desire to go.

The three males gave her an ugly look.

"_What_?" Chloe asked, looking from one to the other. "I doubt that man is ever going to return here after leaving with a _stake_ through his thigh, alright? I'll be _fine_."

"That's what you told us the _last_ time." Dean snorted. "And look how marvelously _that_ turned out."

She glared at him. "_I'm_ the one who walked away from the fight with all my limbs intact."

"Yeah, you walked away from it only to fall into a minor _coma_." Dean reminded her, glaring right back at her.

"It wasn't a _coma_, stop calling it that!" She declared, a blush making its way up her neck.

"Chloe, we're not trying to antagonize you..." Sam tried, running a hand over his head. "But you---we know you held your own against that bastard, but we don't want you to have to do that. You should have one of us here to be able to protect you, fight for you, not because you _need_ it, but because you deserve it."

Chloe looked up at the brunet. "You would have made a great lawyer." She finally announced, looking away. "You're awfully good with words."

Sam smiled at her.

Dean looked between them and then cleared his throat as he stepped forwards towards her. "Listen gorgeous, Sam and I made a decision. We're going to stay here, and help Bobby with the hunts close to the Junkyard like we used to when we were younger."

Chloe looked up, eyes wide.

Bobby gave her a look that said they'd talk later.

"We don't know for sure if the attack from the hunter was what the Radiant Boy..._Ben_...foretold." Sam continued. "I already lost someone, and I'm not about to let another one get murdered when I'm not around to protect.

Chloe was beginning to see why Bobby had found it so hard to tell Sam and Dean no.

Sam...Sam was still suffering from the murder of his roommate and best friend...and now he'd taken it upon himself to make sure that he wouldn't let anything like that happen to her.

Sorta looking for redemption.

And Dean...he was in along for the ride.

_Oh boy_.

"So we're going to go finish that hunt," Dean looked down at her. "Then we're leaving a message for our father letting him know where we are and what we're doing...just in case he ever decides to contact us in the future."

Sam snorted and looked away, a muscle jumping in his cheek, obviously still very pissed at their father for the game of hide-and-seek he was playing with them.

Dante gave a groan.

Dean turned towards the sound, eyes narrowed. "Did anyone hear that?" Sam frowned, looking in the same direction. "Yeah. What _was_ that?"

Chloe's eyes widened.

They'd never heard any of the noises Dante had made before!

Why could they hear him _now_?

_This is __**so**__ not good!_

If things continued the way they were....

No.

They _couldn't_.

Chloe wouldn't live hiding her two lives in her own home.

She _couldn't._

If the Winchesters were going to come to live with them, she was going to have to tell them the truth.

And hopefully _they_ won't be the cause of her death.

She paused, looking them over, slowly.

Somehow...somehow she just...she just couldn't imagine either of him harming her...much less killing her.

The blonde took in a deep breath.

She'd wait for them to return from the hunt and she'd see what to do from then.

_As if my life isn't chaotic enough as it is_.

* * *

_Chloe smiled, hand over her protruding stomach, shaking her head at them. "I'm leaving this family. For good. You'll never see hide or hair of me ever again."_

_ "You're being a __**little**__ overdramatic, don't you think?" Dean chuckled, hand at the small of her back as he led her towards the lazy boy._

_ "No. I'm not." Chloe pouted cutely, grabbing his hand to help lower herself onto the comfy chair, closing her eyes in relief. "I'm off my feet. __**Yay**__."_

_ "Here you go." Sam appeared with a tea. "This will help you with the morning sickness."_

_ "I don't know __**why**__ they call it morning sickness." She whimpered, taking the cup from him with a mouthed thanks. "It lasts all day long! It's horrible!"_

_ "Well, you're carrying two Winchesters." Dean announced, going behind her to massage her shoulders._

_ "And we've been known to be problematic." Sam agreed, taking off her slippers to begin to rub her feet._

_ "I hate you two." She whimpered closing her eyes, still holding the tea._

_ The brothers shared a look and smiled._

---------

Sam came awake with a gasp, face sweaty, heart pounding.

"Was it that same dream? You had a ridiculously happy expression on your face."

Sam was a little disoriented to hear his brother's voice, but then he remembered staying up in the living-room to try and figure out _what_ it was that they would be hunting...and he'd fallen asleep.

"Yes." He nodded, running a hand over his face. "Same dream."

He'd had a similar vision in the kitchen, and ever since then he'd been having this same dream every night.

"So, it's definitely a prediction then." Dean was sitting by the table, book in hand, and yet not reading it. "She's---she's going to have a baby Winchester."

"Twins, apparently." Sam leaned forwards in the sofa. "You tell her that she's carrying _two_ Winchesters."

"Twins." Dean contemplated it, before sending his brother a sideways look. "Have you---have you figured out _who_ the father is...?"

Sam went tense, shaking his head. "No."

The brothers sat in the semi-darkness of the living room, neither saying a word.

The object of their thoughts sleeping peacefully in her room above their heads, blissfully unaware of what her future entailed.

* * *

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville/Supernatural. There is a slight crossover with Dragonriders of Pern due to the firelizard, and I say "slight" because I basically know nothing of the series and only want to use the firelizard.**

* * *

Standing back, Chloe rubbed the back of her sleeve across her forehead and smiled as she surveyed the day's work. With every day she spent on the garden it seemed to grow more and more beautiful. The flowers were in full blossom, filling the air with succulent scents, flowering vines crept up the rowan tree that stood proudly in the center of the garden...and the pathway made of the stones she'd collected from the river was just being started, but promised to be beautiful once she'd finished. The fairies had made the rowan tree their home, and it was _showing_. The tree had this unearthly _flowers_ blooming, and there was a small empire built upon the branches. The fairies had been busy building their new home in the rowan, but they'd also taken the time to help Chloe with the gardening, which they quite enjoyed, and they'd given her something even more important. Their trust. Secrets of the fairy realm were whispered in her ear, which had been showed last night, on the full moon, as Chloe had used an ancient, tightly guarded fairy secret to create the magic, ground dust to create a fairy circle, the ultimate protection against supernatural evil. The magic mushrooms (the name still made her giggle) had popped out of the ground in the large circle she'd created around the house and the garden the moment she'd trailed it on the ground, and now she and those within were protected from anything supernatural that tried to hurt them.

It was the human they were going to have to keep an eye on.

Ben played hopscotch on the ground, enjoying being out in the sunlight, his laughter echoing in the air.

Dante had gone to patrol the whole land, something he did regularly ever since the Gordon Walker incident.

Gordon Walker.

Chloe sighed.

She'd done a lot of discreet investigation on the hunter.

He was very...dedicated.

And apparently, he specialized in hunting _vampires_...which made her _staking_ him during their encounter so deliciously _ironic._

Nothing really pegged him down as prominent threat to her, and so Chloe tried to push him out of her mind, although she still kept an eye on the different 'murders by beheading' that seemed to have his signature all over them.

Bobby was out, gone to mail the letters she'd written to Clark, Pete and Lana; he also wanted to go and get some things to patch up a leak they'd developed in the study room, and get some other things as well.

The boys were out on their hunt, which had taken them longer than they thought, since this creature had left the family and turned to another, and the brothers had followed after it.

They still couldn't figure out what it was, either.

It was getting to the point where Chloe and Bobby were getting really worried, and Chloe knew that if it dragged on another day Bobby was going to crack and go help the boys on the hunt.

"This is lovely." Bluebell, one of the Golden Morning fairies, flittered up to Chloe's head.

"It is, isn't it?" Chloe agreed, giggling as she watched a couple of the Golden Morning fairies dancing on top of the water of the small pond.

The Water Nymphs, (tiny aquatic fairies that had arrived shortly after Buttercup's clan), swam under the water among the koi fish, which had become their best friends apparently.

A crash in the kitchen made her wince and turn.

There was a second of silence and then the window was pushed open, and a small pointy face peered out.

Chloe raised her eyebrow. "What were you doing _this time_?"

The small firelizard gave a little innocent chirp that did nothing to hide its guilty expression.

"Don't give me that look, Dax." Chloe laughed. "I _heard_ something fall. You're up to mischief again."

In a second the golden firelizard was in front of her, giving her its best repentant face.

Unable to even _pretend_ to be angry with her newest and most 'petlike' friend, Chloe rubbed Dax' forehead.

The firelizard chirped happily at her apparent forgiveness and settled itself around her neck like a loose scarf, resting its chin against her shoulder, scaly skin surprisingly warm and soft, the sounds let out endearingly close to purrs.

So much had happened since the Winch Bros had been here.

She missed them terribly, surprisingly so considering everything, but it'd been best that they'd been away.

There had been many new arrivals since the boys had left on their hunt, and not having to hide everything had helped Chloe deal with this new life of hers. She'd also had Pamela over, deciding she liked the medium, who was teaching her and helping her better cope and more importantly _understand_ what it is that she did now. She was a supernatural beacon of light that only other supernatural beings could see, and if they needed a place to rest, to call their home, or to tarry for a while, they would find her and find solace with her. Most of her charges would eventually 'cross over' after a certain given time, giving room to new arrivals, or so Pamela had informed her. Some would cross over in the more known form, like Ben would, whenever he was ready to go into the light. But others, like the fairies, would cross over in a different way.

Apparently there were fairy realms, but for reasons no human really knew, many of the fairies had left this realm to live on earth.

But now, with the destruction of their homes and with humans no longer able to see them due to their disbelief, the fairies would have to cross over to their realms when they were ready. Chloe didn't exactly understand how or when the fairy would be ready, but she had been told that when it was time the 'knowledge' of how and why would come to the fairies, and they'd go to their true homes.

Most of Chloe's charges would eventually 'cross over' when it was time.

Dante, Pamela wasn't sure of.

She wasn't sure about Dax either.

Then again, she wasn't exactly sure what Dax was or where he'd come from.

Chloe only knew that she'd awoken, seen the small four-legged, golden lizard flapping its two wings, just _eyeing_ her as it wagged its tail like a dog.

It had then licked her nose with its cute little forked tongue.

And something had just _clicked_.

She'd bonded with Dax incredibly easy, and he was almost always now around her neck, a possessive little tyke.

An annoyed grumble made her look up in time to see Dante return from his patrol, rolling his eyes at Dax.

The firelizard ignored the Hellhound, continuing to make that oddly purr-like sound in contentment, eyes closed.

"How was patrol?" Chloe asked, going to kneel in front of Dante and run her fingers through his majestic fur, making sure her fingernails scraped against the skin, as she realized the canine enjoyed. "Catch any baddies?"

Dante's look told her that she was ridiculous and that he was a saint for having to put up with her...and also to not stop scratching there.

The hellhound sat on its hind legs, closing it eyes in ecstasy as he was scratched.

Chloe giggled. "I'm spoiling you all."

The hellhound snorted, obviously believing he was being neglected.

Considering that he'd gone from sleeping at the foot of her bed to _next_ to her feet _on_ the bed, Chloe thought he was ridiculous.

Dante, Ben and now Dax were the only ones she allowed to sleep in her room with her, on her bed, and she knew that the whole 'kingdom' knew they were her favorites, her specially loved ones. Chloe felt a little bad about that, but she had to put her foot down some place. She couldn't have the many fairies and such sleeping with her as well! At least the others didn't seem to mind the fact that she loved Ben, Dax and Dante a little differently, since she'd genuinely grown to love _all_ of her friends dearly.

"What do you think of the garden?" Chloe asked, turning to look at said work in progress.

Dante made a little grumble.

The blonde laughed. "You didn't even open your eyes! You're _such_ a male!"

Obviously offended by that, Dante opened his eyes with aggravation and bucked his head purposely into her hand, obviously telling her off for questioning his actions. He then sighed and turned slowly, as if the burdens of the world had been placed on his furry shoulders, and looked long and hard at the garden.

He didn't voice any sort of reaction.

She tugged on his ear.

Dante gave her a look that _clearly_ said that if it wasn't for the fact that her feet were nice and cold at night when he was always burning up with heat, he would have eaten her for that disrespect.

Chloe, completely oblivious to that look, began to rub said ear between her fingers.

Dante closed his eyes with a half-grumble of happiness.

This human was secretly a high level devil, he was more and more sure of it with every day he passed by her side as guardian and companion.

She knew all of his weak spots, and her instinct was to use them against him in a utterly demonic way, making sure he submitted to her.

And yet while she showed her true colors, she still was able to look all pure and sweet.

She was good.

She was _really_ good.

His foot began to thump slightly when her fingers found _that_ spot behind his ear.

His Achilles Heel.

Forget a high level devil.

This girl was _Lucifer!_

Ben giggled from where he was playing hopscotch with the muscaliets, which, unbelievably enough, had the body of a hare (though smaller), legs and tail like a squirrel, ears like a weasel, a muzzle like a mole, hair like a pig, and teeth like a boar. They were the oddest creatures to look at, but they were harmless, and enjoyed playing with Ben, Chloe and the Golden Morning fairies, seeming to ignore the Water Nymphs all together, and the aquatic fairies paid them the same favor, enjoying their time with the koi instead.

In fact, a couple of the Golden Morning fairies rode upon the muscaliets' backs as they played the game with Ben, everyone giggling and having a good time.

Dante shook his head at them.

Chloe rubbed said head and leaned in to press a kiss to the hellhound's temple. "Stop being such a miserable old man."

Dax complained about being brought so close to the hellhound, his chirp quite petulant.

Chloe laughed, pulling away enough to sit down as she looked at her garden. "I think its coming along well."

Dante sighed and laid down, resting his chin on her thigh, looking at the garden with little interest, and yet humoring her.

She continued to use her devilry on him, fingers through his fur, until his eyes closed shut and sleep descended.

* * *

"I still think that this is too much for her." Bobby grumbled to Pamela with fatherly worry as he walked down the supermarket's aisle, holding onto his cellular tightly. "She's so young, and she's still new to this, and _already_ she has so many charges under her care."

"It means she's strong, Bobby. And if she's strong enough to attract them, she's strong enough to do her duties." Pamela replied, sounding a little distracted. She'd been reading her _cards_ when he'd first called, and apparently hadn't stopped for their conversation. "I know you lost her, twice, and that makes you nervous and worried and overprotective, but Bobby, that girl's special. She's got _power_. I don't even understand it. But she has a _hellhound_, and a creature no one had ever heard of existing _ever before._That says a lot about her and her powers."

"She needs support." Bobby grumbled. "More than I can give her on my own."

"Oh, she's going to be getting it." Pamela announced, flipping a card. "Very soon."

Bobby stopped, one hand on the cellular, another on a pack of pads Chloe had been evil enough to put on the list she'd given him of things to buy. "What do you mean?"

"Just that she's going to be getting some unexpected, but welcomed support." Pamela replied, obviously smiling.

There was a gasp, and then sudden silence.

Bobby frowned. "Pamela?"

Nothing.

"_Pamela_?" He stressed, a little worried.

"Oh, uhm," she sounded like she was trying not to laugh. "Bobby, you know how I've been commending you for your open mind with all of this?"

"Yes..." He said slowly, a little wary because of the amusement so strong in her voice.

"Well, buddy, you're gonna have to be a _little_ more open. And when I say 'a little more', I mean 'helluva lot more'. Just a forewarning." And then she hung up on him, but not before her heard peals of laughter.

Bobby frowned, calling her back.

She'd turned her cellular off.

He grumbled to himself about annoying mediums, and put his cellular away, wondering what in the world Pamela had seen in her cards.

* * *

The Light was bright, so much brighter than any of the few previous ones it had ever had the honor of seeing. Not only did the Lighthouse shine, but everything she touched seemed to glow a little as well, just proving that those under her care were happy and content, enjoying their stay in her sanctuary and feeling safe in their new home.

The hellhound, and the firelizard, the two odd creatures were apparently terribly possessive of her, or so the ones they'd had watching her since she'd _Ascended_ had said. That said a lot about the Lighthouse.

Hellhounds _never_ left hell or their hell lords to go to a sanctuary, towards Light.

But Dante, Head Hellhound, had broken ranks and gone to her almost as soon as her Light was strong enough to be felt by those not in close distance.

The creature wondered how the other hell hounds, or those hell lords, had taken that.

They were either pissed, very confused, or intrigued.

And, the other creature, the firelizard. It was from a different _reality_. It'd somehow sensed the presence of its Impressed and had teleported strong the veil of reality to get to her.

This _also_ hadn't been known to happen before.

And yet, and yet the power was stronger in this one than it had in the few predecessors she had had, and the creature knew that that made it very dangerous for her once the first crossing happened.

It was glad that she had taken the precaution to place the fairy circle around her home and garden sanctuary, but with the news it was bringing her she'd need a _much_ larger, much _stronger_ protection than just a fair circle. This protection needed to be placed around the _whole_ of the Father of the Lighthouse's realm. And it was a good thing it was a large realm for this day and age. Because they were going to need every available space.

Flapping large, majestic wings, the creature watched as the hellhound stiffened, waking up as it sensed its presence. Dull eyes went fiery red as the hellhound's wolfish features turned into its true, terrifying appearance, going blood red, seeming to be made of solid flames, as it jumped in front of the Lighthouse, growling and snarling and warning _it_ away from her.

How...how _intriguing_.

Not heeding the warning, the gryphon landed before the Lighthouse and her protector.

_I do not mean to hurt your mistress_.

The hound still snarled, its body growing larger and larger until it was larger than the Lighthouse, completely covering her corporeal form from the gryphon, although the hellhound could do nothing to hide the bright light shining from behind him.

_Stand down. I have a message for her_.

"Dante." The Lighthouse placed her hand on the flames of the hellhound's fur before either could warn her away, but instead of her hand being incinerated immediately, she just rested her hand on him and petted him in a soothing way.

The gryphon's eyes widened in shock.

So did the hellhound's, the shock causing the red and the flames to fade, its body growing smaller, eyes dulling from its infernal fury, until the hellhound appeared once more like a wolf.

The Lighthouse didn't understand what she'd done, or that it was something the whole supernatural realm would be talking about _forever_, the blonde instead rubbing the hellhound's head lovingly before going towards the gryphon.

The firelizard wrapped around her throat hissed at the gryphon.

Obviously the tiny gold thing was warning the newcomer to behave or it would breathe fire.

The gryphon tilted its head, intrigued.

This Lighthouse seemed to have a certain close affinity with creatures of flame.

"A gryphon." The Lighthouse's voice was soft with surprise as she stood in front of it. "I can't believe it."

There was awe in that voice.

The gryphon ruffled its feathers somewhat proudly.

She smiled, the Light around her glowing a little brighter, a little more inviting.

The gryphon blinked, before pulling himself away from the Call and extending its neck to pass her the scroll in his beak, the one he'd been entrusted to give her now that she was growing stronger...and they couldn't wait any longer.

"Uh, thank you." She hesitated a second before taking the scroll from him, eyeing the intricate wax seal keeping it shut. "Hmmm." Breaking the seal with curiosity, she opened the scroll and read the contents slowly, carefully. She blinked and then looked at the additional scrolls and what was written on them before looking up at the gryphon. "Are they...serious?" She asked. "This isn't some hazing like 'Prank The New Lighthouse', is it?"

The gryphon tilted it head at her, confused, not exactly sure what _hazing_ was.

"Oh, boy." She blinked, cheeks going blood red.

Was she...

...embarrassed?

"How am I going to explain this one to Bobby?" The Lighthouse shook her head.

The firelizard read the scrolls and blinked, looking at the gryphon in shock and a little suspicion.

The small golden creature had Impressed on the Lighthouse while in a different _reality_, so it just wet to show that their connection was so strong it was _unheard_ of. They were very similar of character in many aspects due to the empathetic bond the two shared, and it obviously was thinking that the gryphon _was_ doing this 'hazing'...whatever it was.

"And this needs to be done by tomorrow night...because of the moon cycle and all of that?" The Lighthouse asked, verifying.

The gryphon nodded.

"Well, how am I supposed to find all of these ingredients by tomorrow night?!?" She wanted to know, glaring. "I don't even _think_ that half of them are found here on---."

The gryphon motioned with its head to the pouch around its neck.

"Oh." The Lighthouse was stunned, before bowing her head with a sigh and then going towards it carefully, removing the pouch and holding it, with the scrolls to her heart. "Tell _Them_ that it will be done, and that everything will be ready for when the new charges arrive."

The gryphon nodded and bowed, wings flapping out, ready to take flight.

"Wait!" The Lighthouse's voice stopped it. "What's your name?"

It blinked. Confused.

Gryphons weren't given names.

They were numbered.

Since there were very few gryphons left the numbering system still worked.

It raised its head and showed her the tattoo on the underside of its beak.

**590.**

She blinked. "That's your name?"

It nodded.

"Mind if I think up something else to call you?"

It blinked once more.

A..name?

It looked at the hellhound.

_Your mistress. She is...odd_.

The creature gave it a snort, as if telling the gryphon that it didn't even know the _half_ of it.

That amused the gryphon and it turned to the Lighthouse giving a nod of consent.

She smiled, and once again the Light was more inviting, the Call strong and hard to resist.

That was the last thing the gryphon noticed as it forced itself up into the air and back to where it had come from.

* * *

"Same dream?" Dean asked as they ate in the motel. His gaze was on the greasy food he'd once loved so much, but Chloe's cooking had apparently spoiled him, because he found himself missing those home cooked meals more and more as they were apart.

"No, different this time." Sam announced slowly, looking at their hunting equipment, all packed up and ready to leave early tomorrow to go back home now that the hunt was over. "First time it hasn't been the pregnancy dream."

The older Winchester brother looked up from his cheeseburger. "What happened in this one?"

"There were..." Sam paused. "Fairies."

Dean blinked. "Fairies."

Sam growled, looking away. "I _knew_ you'd look at me like that!"

"I ain't looking at you any odd way." Dean snorted. "But, really Sammy, _fairies_?" He frowned. "Were they attacking her?"

"No, that's---." Sam sighed. "They were dancing. And so were we."

"Dancing." Dean couldn't help but echo. "You and me were _dancing with fairies_. Sam. Did you take some pills or drink something or...?"

The younger Winchester brother glared. "No, Dean, I didn't. And we weren't dancing with the fairies, we were dancing with _Chloe_."

"As in...the both of us?" Dean went still.

"Yeah." Sam looked down at his barely touched burger.

"And there were _fairies_." Dean needed to clarify.

"Yes, _Dean_." Sam nodded dutifully. "There were _fairies_."

Dean shook his head. "What sort of whacked up future _is_ that?"

Sam didn't answer, just continued looking at his burger.

* * *

"I can't believe i have to do this." Chloe announced, looking at the ingredients in the pouch and then at the instructions on one of the additional scrolls sent. "Bobby's not going to like this. At _all_."

Dante, paws on the table and hind legs on the ground, looked down at the scrolls on said table and then snorted, looking up at Chloe.

"Shut up." She pouted, resting a hand on his head while she used the other to lightly scratch under Dax's chin. "This is traumatic enough without you making fun of me."

The hellhound just couldn't keep the amusement out of his eyes.

"I mean, I know we're surrounded by woods and all that...but _still_!" The blonde was hyperventilating.

Dante sighed and bucked up against her hand, telling her to both relax, and get to the petting.

Looking down at him, Chloe gave her hellhound a shake of her head before beginning to massage her fingers into his skull. "You're unbelievable. You know that?"

He ignored her, resting his chin on his paws contentedly, wagging his tail.

She laughed. "Oh well. At least it's only dad here. The boys are still gone. That should make this. Uh. Easier."

The doorbell rung.

Chloe looked towards it, raising an eyebrow. "Bobby forgot the keys _again_? How did he survive when I wasn't here?"

It was only when she was passing one of the windows in the living room that she noticed that the car outside wasn't Bobby's.

She'd never seen it before.

Green eyes narrowed. "Invisible."

Dante grumbled and did as told.

Dax, on the other hand, just teleported away, since he didn't _have_ the ability to go invisible.

Reaching for the baseball bat that always rested by the door, Chloe reached for it and held on tight before going to the door and peeking through the peephole.

She dropped the baseball bat in shock.

Dante's eyes went fiery red at the action, interpreting it as a sign of danger on the other side of Bobby's oak door.

Chloe reached for the locks and undid each and every one as quickly as possible before jerking the door open, unable to do anything but _stare_ at the person on the other side.

"Hey Cuz!" Lois Lane grinned brightly, raising her large shades from her face and resting them on her head. She was wearing jeans, a tight tie-dye shirt that read **College Sux A$$**, and cowboy boots. And around her were suitcases. _Lots_ of suitcases. "I was thinking and I realized, college isn't for me, and you _obviously_ need someone looking out for you, and you _did_ practically _plead_ for me to drop out and come here so I decided to be an _awesome_ cousin and do so. So, here I am, Lois Lane, reporting for duty."

* * *

**review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville/Supernatural. **-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll be getting cable." Lois was informing Bobby by way of greeting after Chloe introduced them later and informed him that Lois would be staying with them. "Chloe tells me that you have internet, and that she's studying that way, so I thought I'd give it whirl. Do you work out of the house or around here? I have a penchant of walking around in shorts and a sports bra, and I get up every morning around six to train so you have any place around here you can recommend?" Lois narrowed her eyes and leaned forwards towards the overwhelmed man. "Have you ever thought of shaving?"

Bobby, eyes wide, opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again.

Lois shrugged and trudged on. "Don't think about trying to make me cook---I'll end up poisoning you. Don't ask me to iron anything---I'll burn it. Don't ask me to wash your clothes---you'll never be able to wear them again. I _can_ help Chloe clean though. Probably. Unless it involves vacuuming. Last time I tried...the whole town lost its electricity for two days."

Bobby's mouth continued to open and close wordlessly.

"If you have any late night porn-watching routine, or if you have any secret place for you skin mags, let me know now so we can avoid any embarrassing situations." Lois continued, tapping a finger to her lips thoughtfully. "There's more, but I can't remember right now what they are. I'll keep you posted as I remember." She then smiled angelically. "We're going to get along _fantastically_, I can tell already."

Bobby finally managed to just shut his mouth, mumble something, and leave.

"Nice to meet you!" Lois grinned at his retreating figure, waving. "Can you take my suitcases up to my room?" She didn't give him a chance to answer. "Thanks! You're a dear!" She then turned to Chloe. "You two look nothing alike."

"I'll show you the only picture he has of Chlara that I know of, I look like her." Chloe responded with a smile, hugging her cousin.

"Cool." Lois announced, rubbing her hands together. "You know, I haven't told the General about this? I don't think I'm going to."

"What happens when he realizes?" Chloe wanted to know, looping her arm around her cousin's, trying to figure out how in the world to break it to her about what it was she did here.

Because Lois wasn't like the Winchesters.

She _would_ pick up on things.

And anyway, Dax couldn't go invisible like the other creatures, so he would be a dead giveaway that something was up.

"I'm an adult, he can't force me to do anything." Lois told her with determination. "So. Where are these two hunks you were telling me about? Sam and Dean?"

"There, uh, _out_." Chloe frowned, realizing that she was going to have to find a way to tell Lois about _Hunters_ as well.

This was going to be something.

Bobby passed them, ladened down with suitcases and mumbling darkly to himself as he headed towards the stairs.

Lois watched him go, biting down on her bottom lip to try and keep the amusement off of her face. She turned to Chloe and lowered her voice. "He's adorable."

Chloe grinned brightly. "Isn't he?"

Dante sat invisible by the stairs, looking at Lois warily.

"Well, I'm going to go follow him to my room. And bathe. And then I'll come down and we can get this party started." Lois winked before turning around and hurrying up the stairs to Bobby, reaching forwards and grabbing his trucker hat, yanking it from his head to place it on her own.

Bobby stopped, gave her a look, and then sighed in resignation, continuing up.

Chloe laughed softly to herself before hurrying to the kitchen and grabbing the scrolls and pouch.

She took in a deep breath.

She'd tell Lois about everything _after_ tonight.

Otherwise Lois would want to be there if only to mock her.

The blonde looked over the short note on the scroll, as Dax teleported in front of her, landing on the table.

_**Greetings Lighthouse,**_

_** We of the Council extend our greetings to you in your sanctuary.**_

_** We write, for there is to be a large arrival, a special arrival, which need special care.**_

_** We commend your initiative to protect the abode and the garden, but a much larger, more effective method is needed. You will find all you need to perform this ritual in the scrolls sent with this, our greeting. The ritual will be needed to be performed by no later than tomorrow night, for the power to take effect by the time that the herd is to arrive. There are not many unicorns left in the world, so tainted as it is, but those that have survived are already making their way to you. Fear not, they will appear as normal equine to outsiders.**_

_** We bid thee good luck, and beware...for there is much darkness in this world.**_

_** We Send You Our Sincerest Wishes,**_

_** The Council**_

She blinked, noticing a post script she hadn't noticed before.

_**p.s. We feel the need to inform you that your firelizard is a she, not a he.**_

Chloe blinked, looking at Dax. "You're a girl. I feel _terrible._"

Dax chirped in a forgiving way.

The blonde smiled and leaned forwards, rubbing her finger over that golden head. "Could you make sure that Ben and the others know about Lois? I need you all to give me tonight at least, for some secrecy. Tomorrow I'll let her know."

Dax nodded and then teleported away, most probably to the garden.

Chloe looked back at the scrolls and sighed.

Oh boy.

* * *

Lois wondered when Chloe was going to approach the subject of the demon dog, winged-lizard, ghost, and the _fairies_ and various creatures she'd seen when she'd looked out into the garden.

Granted, it was proving difficult to keep pretending she couldn't see them, but Lois figured that the figure in her dream had been right. She had to wait for Chloe to broach the subject, to be trusted and let in. It must be hard to tell someone all the craziness that was going on with her.

Honestly, it'd taken Lois a big leap of faith to finally drop out of college and go to her cousin, but the dreams had been persistent. The person in her dream kept calling her the Acolyte, and kept telling her that the Lighthouse needed her, and even though there were no names, Lois had somehow known that the Lighthouse was her cousin. So, she knew that Chloe had the House of Weird, and that Lois was meant to help her, somehow, like an Igor to Chloe's Dr. Frankenstein. Or something like that.

She just had to wait for Chloe to tell her on her own.

* * *

In her home, Pamela lay in bed, candles and incense burning, as she continued to read the cards.

Before her lay The Lovers, the Three of Cups, and The Empress.

She smiled lecherously, wondering how in the world Bobby was going to react to this.

Chances were that he was going to reach for his shotgun.

For a moment she wondered if she should be a good friend and give him some forewarning about what the future held for him and his daughter, but then Pamela realized that that would take out the fun of the situation, so she refrained from being a good friend, for now at least.

* * *

Lois had fallen asleep.

This was the best time to act.

Taking in a deep breath Chloe brought the pouch and the ingredients, stepping out into the night, the moon bathing her with it's soft light. The blonde took one last look at the house and walked out passed the garden into the large meadow that made up the back of the yard. Whereas the front of the yard was the junkyard, the back was an untamed meadow of green, and it would be perfect for the new arrivals if she could get this ritual done perfectly. It worried her, because there were parts of the instruction that she didn't understand, and how could she get this done properly if she couldn't understand it? But the ritual didn't come with an instruction manual, so she was going to have to give it as good as she got.

Going towards the stomp of a tree Bobby had cut down years ago, Chloe placed the goblet onto it and the herbs as well. She crushed the herbs, grinding them in the small grinding stones sent to her, and continued doing so until half of the herbs were grounded and placed within the goblet.

Around her, balls of eternal light began to dance, playing ethereal music and singing songs that would have enchanted any mere mortal into straying from the straight and narrow path.

Closing her eyes, Chloe breathed in and out, trying to gather courage, before undoing the sash around her waist and letting the silk of her housecoat slip down to pool around her feet. She stood naked and vulnerable under the light of the moon, not noticing, due to her tightly closed eyes, that she was beginning to glow, as if reflecting the moonbeams off her own flesh. The scent of sweetness in the air was the only warning she had before the warm liquid began to rain on her, the fairies encircling her from above, dropping the honey-like liquid from her, Fairy Nectar, bathing her hair and skin with this creation only they could make. It was sticky and its aroma strong, intoxicating, and Chloe felt a little dizzy as it was continually drizzled onto her from above, while another group went to the goblet and added the Nectar to the herbs already crushed and ground within.

Something deep inside Chloe began to _thrum_ with power, and she felt a little dizzy as her eyes opened and the rain of Fairy Nectar stopped, the fairies who'd been carrying the precious liquid leaving the others as the music grew louder, the singing more enchanting.

The blonde went to the goblet and reached for the knife laid out, picking it up. She admired the bronze beauty as she positioned her hand over the goblet, and then forcing her eyes to remain open she watched as she cut a clean slice through her palm. Chloe winced as she dropped the knife and clenched her fist over the goblet, watching as her blood made its way into the container, mixing with the herbs and the Fairy Nectar.

The winds picked up and lightning and thunder began to light up the sky noisily.

Her hair waved messily in the air, and her skin was cold, but she forced it away, reaching for the goblet.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe raised the golden vessel to the heavens and spoke the words in the language she didn't know. The hairs raising on her arms were the only warning she had before suddenly there was a violent thunderclap, and lightening descended fiercely from the heaven, hitting the goblet, causing that within to burst into flame, and for electricity to race inside of her before retreating through her feet back into the ground.

Chloe gasped, lowering her hand, gaze falling to the inside of the goblet as the flames died to reveal that the ingredients within had been melted into a colorless liquid.

"Well." She whispered to herself. "Here goes nothing." And with that she drank the one-third the scroll had told her to.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Sam was tired, and he could tell that Dean was as well. They'd been busy all day, and as they finally drove up in front of Bobby's, the younger Winchester wanted nothing more than to sink into the bed he already felt was _his _and to wake up to the smell of whatever it was that Chloe was cooking for breakfast. Next time they were going to take hunts closer to home, both brothers had discussed this on the drive back and had agreed to it. They didn't know whether the whole Radiant Boy death-proclamation really _was_ averted, and not only that, they knew that Chloe was a part of their future, a very _important_ part of their future, and neither were willing to let something happen to her as it had happened to every single person who'd ever been important to the Winchester family.

"God, I'm tired." Dean grumbled, closing the Impala's door and leaning against it for a second. "I wanna bathe, but as tired as I am I'm going to fall asleep in the tub and drown."

"I feel the same." Sam admitted, shouldering his bag and beginning to make his way to the front door, when suddenly something made him stop. He turned to Dean, about to ask him if he'd heard that, when he noticed Dean's eyes narrowed, looking in the same direction.

The brothers shared a look, dropping their bags and pulling out their sawed offs, heading towards the slight sound of music coming from the back of the house.

There was supposed to be nothing but open meadow and Chloe's garden in the back...nothing to explain the music or the singing or the _light_.

Heading around the back of the house, hunter instincts alert to fire at the first sign of danger, Sam and Dean frowned when they saw something up ahead, in the meadow.

Lights danced in the air, the music and singing coming from them.

But that wasn't what had the men's attentions.

It was the glowing, _naked_ female body dancing under the sky, giggling and humming along with the lights in the sky.

"_Chloe_?"

Eyes widening when he heard his brother's voice, Sam concentrated on the body as she did a turn and realized that it _was_ Chloe.

What was she _doing_?

Shoving his sawed off into the waist of his pants, Dean hurried off towards her, reaching her in seconds, grabbing her by her shoulders and speaking to her, saying something Sam couldn't understand. Chloe didn't seem to be concentrating much on what he was saying, so Dean gave her a little shake for emphasis, but she just threw her arms around his neck and drew him into her in a kiss.

Sam's stomach went sour at the display.

A part of him wanted to turn and walk away as Dean's arms went around her, kissing her with the same amount of fervor, but Sam narrowed his eyes and forced himself to go towards them. Something here just wasn't right and he wasn't going to just _walk away_ from it.

"Chloe." He cleared his throat, arriving by their side.

She pulled away from Dean, giggling and twirling once more, her eyes glowing just as much as her skin, her hair seemed to be bathed in sparkles and her laugh was melodious, rather inhuman. "Samuel."

"So...sweet..." Dean whispered, voice odd.

Sam turned to his brother, seeing an oddly blank expression in his brother's eyes. He then turned to Chloe, eyes narrowed. "What did you do to him? What's going on?"

"He is fine." She promised, coming to him, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "As thou shalt be, Guardian."

"Guardian?" Sam frowned, confused.

"Guardian of the Lighthouse." She responded, as if this should be obvious, reaching up and kissing him, her lips coated in a sweet substance that made him warm and slightly dizzy as her lips coaxed his to move, to bite hers, lick her, consume more of the delicious taste upon her lips...upon her face.

A sudden need to taste the rest of her body, and the sweetness covering it, descended on him with a fury.

It was as if all of the indecent feelings he'd had for this girl had been brought viciously to the surface.

She pulled away from him with a teasing giggle, skirting out of his and Dean's grasps, going towards a stomp upon which lay a goblet. She picked up the goblet and turned to them, looking like a pagan witch of yore, powerful and magnificent under the light of the moon as she glowed. "Share this my blood, my bond, of thy own free will. But be ye warned, for if ye consume this, ye shall be bound to my cause. Guardians of the Lighthouse, bound to guard her whose Light nurtures the creatures in need of shelter and guide them on their way."

Despite the compulsion, Sam still had control over himself, enough to know that if he really wanted to, he could turn away and not do this, and he knew that from the calculating look in Deans eyes that his brother was in control of himself as well.

He didn't understand what was happening, what Chloe was saying...but this...this was the night he'd seen in his dream.

Chloe, him, Dean, fairies...music...the moon.

This was what was _meant_ to happen.

He took a step forwards and took the goblet from her hand.

The hunter in him screamed for him to stop, but the man within headed no warning, only the beckoning of the siren with the glowing eyes.

* * *

Groaning, body sore and tired, Chloe wondered why her bed was so hard.

Sitting up and stretching, she finally opened her eyes and stilled when she realized that she was naked, and laying on the grass outside. It was early morning, and the fairies were gone, most probably gone to their little houses, still sleeping.

Feeling something shift next to her, Chloe looked down and her eyes widened as she realized that she was lying between Sam and Dean...equally _naked_ Sam and Dean.

And that was when last night came rushing back to her.

The magic of the spell had sent her into a frenzy and...and then the boys...and then...

Her face went hot red.

Sex magic.

It'd been _sex magic_!

Now so much about the ritual made _sense!_

Every time they'd...the glow that's encompassed the three of them would glow bigger, brighter, covering just a little bit _more_ of the land. And they'd...so _much_...until the light was finally covering the whole of the Singer territory.

That was when they'd collapsed in exhaustion.

Chloe brought her hands to her burning face as she heard them beginning to wake up on each side of her.

What had she _done_?!?

* * *

**review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

* * *

"So, you plan on staying there like that?" Lois' voice reached her. "I'm not complaining, I needed my daily kink fulfilled. But Bobby might go for the shotgun if he were to see you three like that."

Chloe tore her hands from her face and looked up at her cousin in horror. "Lois! I---uh--!"

The brunette looked wicked amused as she lifted her hand, which had Chloe's housecoat in it. "Wanna put this on before they wake up?"

Chloe tried to get up, but Sam chose that moment to turn around and hug her, hiding his face in her hip.

She went scarlet, bringing her hands to her face once more.

Lois was laughing.

This was mortifying.

A groan escaped Dean.

He was waking up.

Terror and fear entered Chloe.

Lois must have felt some compassion for her cousin, because she reached for her and pulled her to her feet, draping the housecoat over her.

Chloe would have thanked her cousin, she _would_ have, if her legs hadn't given out on her and she fell to her knees with a wince of pain. Her whole body was sore and in pain, especially... She closed her eyes tightly as images of the night taunted her.

"Are you telling me it was _that_ intense?" Lois giggled. "I mean, I know you three went on _forever_ last night, but---."

Lois had seen.

She'd _seen_.

A groan escaped Chloe's lips.

Sam and Dean were waking up.

Lois nudging them with her shoe was probably helping them do so. "Hey, Hunks!"

"_Chloe_?" Sam asked, worried, voice sleepy.

"What happened?" Dean sounded like he had a head. "And who the hell are _you_?"

Chloe kept her eyes closed, whimpering.

She was in _real_ pain.

"You two, get dressed before Bobby figures out what happens." Lois was telling them. "Then we're going to have a discussion about the magical creatures infesting this place, and the sex magic that went on and _on_ last night. And we're going to talk about our roles in this and we're going to keep this little incident from Bobby. Okay?"

Chloe opened her eyes wide.

Lois could see the creatures?

She _knew_?

"Gees, Cuz. If it was your first time, its understandable that you're this way, but _still_." Lois sighed as she bent down and wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist, helping the painful girl stand and helping her get back to the house. Together they made it up the stairs, and while Chloe sat on the toilet, wincing, Lois filled the tub with warm water and helped her cousin down into the waters that would relax her sore and tense muscles. "_My_ first time was in a tank, and assisted by Jack Daniels, not magic."

"How do you know all of this?" Chloe asked tiredly, closing her eyes as Lois scooped up some water in a little container and dropped it over her head. "About the creatures? The magic?"

Lois sighed, reaching for the shampoo and squirting some into her hands. "Believe it or not, I've been ordered to come here to be your Acolyte. Of course, I had to look in the dictionary afterwards to figure out what _Acolyte_ meant---but I got the gist."

The door was pushed open, and Dante entered, Dax riding on his back.

The firelizard chirped in a worried fashion and teleported so that she was resting on Chloe's bent knees.

"I'm fine." Chloe tried to reassure them, bringing a finger to rub Dax's head, and smiling at Dante as he went to sit next to Lois, leaning his head against the armrest of the tub, watching her. Dante was in his more earthly canine form, that of a very large wolf, and not made of fire as was his true form.

Lois eyed him curiously as she worked the shampoo into Chloe's hair. "So, I recognized the fairies, and the ghost, but what were those _weird_ things in the garden with the fairies---and what are these two guys?"

"Girl and guy." Chloe corrected, eyes closed to keep the shampoo from getting into them. "Dax is a female firelizard, and Dante is a Hellhound. And the creatures you're probably talking about are the muscaliets."

"Never heard of a firelizard or muscaliet before." Lois admitted, continuing to massage the shampoo in her cousin's hair. "But Hellhound...is that what I think it is?"

"Probably." Chloe sighed.

Lois paused and gave the large canine a look. "Down boy."

Dante snorted at her.

She grinned. "I like him. Keep your eyes closed Cuz, I'm going to wash the shampoo out."

"'Kay." Chloe sighed, tightening her closed eyes as Lois scooped up the water in the container and dropped it on the blonde hair, repeating the process until the shampoo was out.

Dante wriggled his nose when some water fell on it.

Lois chuckled as she reached for the conditioner.

"Lois?" Chloe asked, voice soft.

"Yeah?" The brunette asked.

"Thanks." The blonde whispered.

Lois just grinned and squirted out the conditioner. "Thanks nothing. I might have seen it all from the distance of my bedroom window, but you're going to have to give me _details_ when this is all over!"

Chloe just groaned and sunk a little deeper into the water.

* * *

The brothers stood when Chloe and Lois made their way into the living room. Sam and Dean had bathed and changed into clean clothes, their hair still wet from the bath, their skin smelling of Old Spice.

Chloe was unable to look them in the faces as she sat down on the sofa across from theirs. Not only had she lost her virginities---to _both_ of them---but she wasn't sure exactly if it'd been of their conscious decision or if they'd been swayed by the sex magic. It was a strong and heady thing, designed to excite and intoxicate the participants...and if they'd been forced by the magic, well, she would have basically raped them. Not only that, but she vaguely remembered saying something about Guardians and tying them to her cause as her bodyguards of such. Was that what the ritual had been about? Not only creating a protection for the land, but attracting the best 'protectors' for the Lighthouse?

Someone had been involved enough to get into Lois' dreams to send her to Chloe to help her now that more creatures would be arriving.

What if 'The Council' had orchestrated this as well so that the Lighthouse would be protected as well?

What if she'd unknowingly dragged Sam and Dean into a war not their own?

"So let me get this straight." Dean announced. Apparently Lois had been talking while Chloe was lost in her thoughts. "Chloe is some sort of building, there are all sorts of supernatural creatures here that we never noticed before, and we can only see now because...." He cleared his throat and leaned back.

"Because you fucked her." Lois nodded, putting it bluntly. "I don't understand much of this either, since the dude in my dream only told me to come to the Lighthouse and help her, but I'm guessing that when you performed the protection ritual with her, it opened your eyes to the magic you couldn't see before."

"And why could _you_ see it?" Sam wanted to know.

"I don't know." Lois shrugged. "Maybe when that dude entered my dreams he opened my eyes by just being there. What matters is that Chloe's running the House of Weird and we're all a part of it." She turned to Chloe. "I think you should fill us all in, Chlo. On everything."

Chloe took in a deep breath.

Dax teleported into the room, not patient enough to stay so long away from her human.

Sam and Dean jerked back, just barely keeping from grabbing their guns.

Dax chirped curiously, flying towards them, wings flapping rapidly, as she gazed at them. She then stuck out her forked tongue at them and teleported on top of Chloe's wet head, settling herself there as comfortably as she could.

Chloe smiled and reached up for her beloved little pest, settling the chirping firelizard on her lap instead. "This is Dax. She---she appeared after you all left for the hunt."

Dean was looking at the creature in awe. "Firelizard? Can she--you know---?"

Dax sneezed, and a little flame of fire escaped her, nearly singing Chloe's skit. The firelizard's eyes widened and she looked up at Chloe in a 'I didn't mean it!' sorta way.

Dean shook his head. "Unbelievable!"

"_Dean_..." Sam's voice caused them to follow his wide-eyed gaze.

To Dante.

The intimidating Hellhound was sitting in the doorway, watching.

"Is that---?" Dean squeaked.

"A Hellhound?" Sam finished.

"Yeah, he is." Chloe nodded, watching as Dante came to sit down next to her, eyeing the brothers with an unimpressed expression on his face. "Dante's been acting as my sole guardian up until now. We also have fairies---as you saw last night---and Ben the ghost---whom you know, and muscaliets."

"Muscaliets?" Sam frowned in confusion.

"_Wait_ till you see them!" Lois laughed. "They are so _messed up_!"

The brothers shared a look.

"And, of course, we'll be receiving a shipment of unicorns soon." Chloe nodded.

Dean burst out laughing. "Good one, gorgeous. _Unicorns_."

Sam looked at Chloe. "Dean. I think she's being serious."

Dean went silent, eyes wide on the blonde. "Unicorns are _real_?"

The blonde nodded.

Sam frowned, leaning forwards in the seat. "Chloe, how is all of this happening, and why to you? What's a Lighthouse? What's going _on?_"

Chloe sighed and took in a deep breath. "I---I didn't want to lie to you all, but Bobby and I---he told me how Hunters are. They---they see in black and white."

"Hunters?" Lois made a face.

She was ignored.

Sam and Dean were frowning and looking at Chloe in intensity.

"Especially your father." The blonde explained. "And Bobby---Bobby was scared that if any of you found out---that I"d be the next thing on the list to hunt."

A darkness covered the brothers' eyes.

Chloe gulped, unable to look at them anymore. "When I found out that the woman I'd thought was my mother had stolen me from my _real_ parents I---I was shocked. Horrified. I didn't do anything until my father had died though, from lukemia, and then I went to look for Bobby. I arrived on his doorstep one day and I didn't even have to tell him anything. I--I look a lot like Chlara, my birth mother." She sighed, patting Dax. "Bobby had thought I was dead all these years, so he put me under all sorts of tests to make sure I wasn't some creature or possessed, and then, when he realized I was me, well, I came to live with him. He tried to keep me out of the Hunting, but I'd been doing hunting of my own since I was fourteen, so it was in my blood. And then," she paused, taking in a breath. "And then I was killed."

The room went silent.

"WHAT?" Lois shrieked.

The brothers were deadly silent.

"Goblins, if you'll believe it. The house was attacked, there were too many. I---I didn't really stand a chance." She shook her head, shivering slightly at the memory. "I was dead for three days. And then, I wasn't."

"Bobby made a deal." Dean whispered, running his hand over his face.

"How long did he get?" Sam asked, sadness in his face.

"You were _dead_?" Lois just couldn't get over that part.

"Yes, I was dead." Chloe nodded to her cousin, before turning her attention to the brothers. "And Bobby didn't make any pact. I came back to life on my own."

They turned to look at her, confused.

"It's...a meteor power, isn't it?" Lois whispered, bringing her hand to her mouth. "You told me all about the meteor freaks---you---being amongst the meteors while investigating the different meteor humans left _you_ mutated too, didn't it?"

Chloe nodded.

"Wait. Meteors? What?" Dean stood, frustration in his every muscle. "I don't understand."

"I lived in Smallville before living here." Chloe admitted. "And there was a meteor shower that left behind meteor rocks that...mutated most of its population---especially those of my generation."

"People that could create fire---make themselves look like others---the stories were _amazing_." Lois agreed. "You can check her online issues of the Torch for a more in-depth understanding."

Sam nodded before turning to Chloe. "Continue."

Chloe took in a deep breath. "Well, I came back to life, and Bobby once _again_ put me under all these different tests to make sure it was _me_."

Dean nodded in understanding, sitting down once more.

"So he stopped hunting with others, and stopped talking to other hunters, because he was worried about me." Chloe still felt guilty for that. "It was also why I was so---odd---when I realized that you were hunters---and that you were John Winchester's son. Bobby says that for John everything is Black and White, and that if I wasn't human I would be evil in his eyes. So..."

The brothers sighed.

Most probably agreeing with that statement.

Lois narrowed her eyes.

"Ben was the first one to arrive." Chloe could hear playing with the fairies outside. "He arrived with you all, so it made it very ironic. It's only when Hunters came into the picture that my _destiny_ started to gear up, started to, well, _start_."

"So this never happened before we arrived?" Sam asked, leaning forwards in the seat.

"No." Chloe admitted. "Its kinda like your arrival was a catalyst to everything."

Dean leaned back in his seat. "So Ben never was a Radiant Boy."

"No, but we really _did_ think so at first." Chloe smiled apologetically. "It was also the really why I wanted you guys gone."

Dean frowned. "Why?"

"Because she would die, and come back to life, and she thought we'd hunt her." Sam answered.

"Exactly." Chloe nodded.

Dean cursed softly.

"Bobby has a friend, Pamela. She's a medium, and she helped me figure out what was going on and what I was. Am." Chloe leaned forwards. "I'm a Lighthouse. According to Pamela, the mutation in my body, and the spiritual link of my resurrection with the inhuman world...it made a beacon inside of her. I'm someone who the supernatural, the undead, the spirits and things will be attracted to if they want a sanctuary in this world. Pam says that its an extremely rare gift that's only been given to someone once or twice in the past."

"Why were _you_ chosen?" Lois wanted to know.

"Apparently because I was dead for three days, I become one with the unnatural world, and when I came back I brought the connection back with me." The blonde replied.

"And other unnatural creatures will sense that and will be attracted towards you like insects to light." Sam sighed, running a hand over his hair in understanding. "That's why all of these things have been appearing ever since you, uh, _activated_."

"Exactly." Chloe nodded.

"And last night..." Dean leaned forwards.

"I was...trying to do a protection spell, for when the unicorns arrived." Chloe lowered her gaze, her still slightly sore body reminding her of last night. "I---I didn't mean it to go that way...I didn't mean to drag you two into it, I didn't even know you'd be coming back."

"You told us something about Guardians." Dean narrowed his eyes. "And you were talking like...odd. With a lot of Ye and all that."

"I'm not sure...what happened. It's like it was me, but not me." Chloe admitted. "I'm not sure what happened...but you drank my _blood_...and from the little I know about magic, that's _powerful_."

"It's also binding." Sam spoke up, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I've grown up reading occult material. We _bound_ ourselves to you and to your cause."

Lois snorted. "Yeah, well, after all that went on last night you _better_ have made some sort of commitment."

Chloe and Sam turned red, Dean, just leered at the memory.

Dante grumbled at Dean.

Sam cleared his throat and forced himself to look at Chloe. "How---how are you feeling?"

"Better now," A dark blush was rising up from her neck. "I'm just sore."

Dean grinned.

Lois bit her bottom lip and lowered her gaze.

Chloe brought her hands to her face in mortification once more.

Sam looked just as embarrassed.

There was silence.

Dante gave a grumble and laid down on top of Chloe's feet.

Dax chirped, completely oblivious to the atmosphere.

"I have visions. Sometimes." Sam's voice broke into the silence, causing everyone to turn to them. "It---it started a little before I met you. I dreamt about what happened to my roommate _weeks_ before it happened, but I thought it was only a nightmare. And then when I saw him pasted to the ceiling, eviscerated, on _fire_..." Sam closed his eyes. "It continued like dreams, dreaming--dreaming...But the first time I had a daydream, or vision, was after I met you."

"I only found out about it a couple of days before we met you." Dean sighed, eyes on Chloe. "There was this thing with Bloody Mary and it just came out."

"_The_ Bloody Mary?" Lois asked, confused.

Dean nodded.

"The headache." Chloe whispered, remembering the episode in the kitchen.

The brothers nodded.

"I don't know _why_ I see these things." Sam announced, looking up at Chloe. "But maybe its one of the reasons why we were chosen as the Guardians."

Chloe looked at him, wondering if it was true.

Dean cleared his throat, drawing her attention to him. "So, uh, unicorns, huh?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah, unicorns."

"Wow." He shook his head.

There was noise upstairs.

"That would be Bobby." Chloe announced, feeling a little nervous.

"Okay, I vote we tell him everything that just happened and was spoken about here, but that we leave out the part were you two defiled his young virgin daughter. Repeatedly." Lois raised her hand in the air. "_All night_."

Dax chirped, as if in agreement.

Chloe covered her face and whimpered once more.

The brothers shared an uneasy look at the thought of Bobby's reaction to the truth, before raising their hands in the air as well.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
